


Shots for the Heart

by Nakahisa



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: April Fools Day, F/M, Implied Theseus and Graves friendship, Mentions of Grandma Kowalski, Mentions of Graves, Mentions of Tina and Achilles going for a date, Mentions of Travers, Newsprint of Tina, Recurring mentions of Grindeldore, Slight mention of Rolf, Stove magic, Theseus is a proud brother, Theseus the Hugger, Vinda makes an appearance!, What's fantastic beasts without a dragon, When Tina calls out Newt's name in full, Woman's wrath
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2019-10-21 16:05:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 21,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17646005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakahisa/pseuds/Nakahisa
Summary: Chapter 15: Two cups of tea sat on a desk. One barely touched. "A wedding?" Albus looked at Newt quizzically. (Part 1)Chapter 16: “Abernathy.” Sir? “Find out where the event is.” (Part 2)Chapter 17: Jacob and Theseus planning a party. (Post-CoG)Chapter 18: ‘Queenie, I require your assistance on a certain matter. This is of utmost importance.’ (Part 3)





	1. Ashamed

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm back, and again with the word prompt game on the Discord Server.
> 
> Word prompt: Ashamed
> 
> This is what I wished would have happened, but it didn't. Pre-COG.

The sun was almost setting when Theseus apparated onto the rooftop of a building. He peered over the parapet, frowning when his target had yet to appear.

\----------

Theseus had received an update from a junior auror, who had found it suspicious that numerous copies of a permit were made, each with a different handwriting and reason but signed off by the same person. In these difficult times, especially with Grindelwald on the loose just days prior, it pays to be vigilant, no matter how insignificant some things may be.

Based on information already gathered, this particular wizard apparently had contact with Grindelwald before, and thus Theseus took it upon himself to investigate.

Using his position as Head Auror, Theseus managed to convince his colleagues that information gathering was something he could handle alone and delegated work to the other aurors to cover for his absence for the next five days. The junior aurors were in awe. A war hero going after a suspect alone, confident of returning with information, and seamlessly handling the department! A role model to follow!

\----------

Moments later, another well-dressed lady apparated some distance away from Theseus.

"Theseus Scamander, you should be ashamed of yourself!" Leta hissed, attempting to channel some degree of annoyance in her words so that her fiance, most times wise but a thickhead at times like these, will understand.

"But Leta, I've said it before! I was just... Curious." Theseus whispered back, eyes scanning the ground. Why the both of them were speaking in soft tones, no one really could say.

"I cannot believe you would do this. Newt's old enough to do whatever he wants without you nosing around."

"Oh but Leta, this is Newt! He wouldn't visit the same state twice unless he forgot to document something, and he doesn't! He's definitely keeping something secret from us!"

"Hold your horses. There is no us in your agenda, and if Newt wants his secrets, just let him be Thes-"

Noticing a figure apparating to the corner of the alley, Theseus tugged hard at Leta's blouse, bringing her down mid-sentence so that they were both hidden from view. The noise from vehicles moving around at the main road just ahead of them drowned out any sound they made, but Theseus would not be taking any chances. He would not alert his target to their presence and risk losing it all.

Holding out his palm and gesturing for Leta to wait, Theseus raised himself higher to get a better view of whoever had appeared. The figure was looking around, and did not seem to have noticed them. Motioning to Leta, both of them were now crouched behind a parapet on top of a roof, heads peeking out just enough to see Newt walking confidently along the alley of the brownstone building in front of them. They saw Newt stop and look up at the back, sending a charmed paper owl flying into the window at the top of the building.

Shortly after, another woman's head appeared, and within minutes they saw the woman appear in front of Newt, with Newt hemming and hawing before presenting a wrapped package to her.

Theseus's eyes widen, his fingers gripping the concrete hard.

The woman with the package smiled at Newt. Newt reached out to tuck her hair behind her ear. She leaned in and kissed his cheek.

Theseus stood up and was about to open his mouth and say something before he felt a hand on his mouth and the familiar feeling of disapparating.

\----------

Appearing near the docks, Leta released Theseus, mentally preparing herself for what Theseus had to say.

"I KNEW IT! My little bugger of a brother has a lady friend! That explains why he was so eager to get on the ship to America the moment his permit was approved, but claimed he was too busy to even have dinner with us! WITH ME! His poor older brother!" Theseus paced about, unable to contain his excitement.

"All this while I was so worried he would grow old alone, but looks like I worried for nothing! Oh Leta, I'm such a proud older brother!"

"Yes Theseus, now calm yourself. People are staring. While you're at it, could you please explain to me again why you thought it was a great idea to drop everything at the Ministry and stalk Newt here. He's a grown-up you know. Also, pray tell why you brought me along?"

"Err... Because I love you? And we both needed time away from work." Theseus offered his best smile, bringing out his charm card.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, and if anyone asked you can say I was being a prat and you came after me to get me out of trouble." Theseus winked.

Leta smiled, looking at her fiance.

"You're right, I'll always get you out of trouble." Leta took his hand, and Theseus led them towards the accommodations he had reserved for them.


	2. Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt does something that is so him.  
> Tina does not quite approve of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word prompt: Space
> 
>  
> 
> This is set in Newt's suitcase.  
> Tina might have seen a letter, while tidying up Newt's work bench.

Newt stared at the expanse of land in front of him, eyebrows furrowed. His wand was out, pointed at a spot in front of him. Magic hummed in the air around him.

Beads of perspiration rolled down the temple of his head as he tried to concentrate in getting the charms correct.

Stepping back and breathing deeply, he tried to recall the exact living habitat for his next in-coming rescue beast.

 _Land? Checked._ (Newt.) Lake? Checked.

_Mountain? Checked._

_Food? ...Ah._ (Newt!)

Newt chewed on his bottom lip. Where could he get sheep and cattle from? Perhaps he could make a deal with the local butcher's and get some livestock for the dra- "Oh for the love of Morrigan. NEWT!"

 

Newt jumped when he heard Tina's voice, dropping his wand. Picking it up and tucking it behind his ear, he turned around to see his lovely investigator, hands folded across her chest and frowning at him, lips pressed thin.

"I've been trying to get your attention for the past few minutes, just what's on your mind?" Tina raised her eyebrow at her fiance.

"Oh.. Have you? So sorry Tina." Newt gave a smile, hoping that it would ease his fiancee's agitation -Tina started tapping her foot impatiently- or not. He gulped and looked down at the ground.

"Ahem. Well to answer your question. It's n-nothing! Nothing very important. Just trying to see if I should.. Create more space for th- Just more space."

"More space for?"

"F-for? More space for some... relaxation? Yes, relaxation. See, there's greenery and water!" Newt gestured to the surroundings, heart racing. His hands were already cold and clammy, and at that moment he recalled a some advice received just a while back.

 

_"Hey Newt buddy, I've had experiences so just a friendly advice yeah? Women are scary when pissed. Tina too, ya've seen her angry. Don't hide stuff from her, and if she calls you out for it? Try not ta make excuses. It'll save your life."_

 

"Oh really? Relaxation? For humans? Or for this dragon that's coming to London, specifically for you?" Tina glared at Newt. The messy-haired man dared a look at his beloved. _Merlin, I love her eyes.  
_

Newt took a deep breath. "Well... There is a Welsh Gre-"

"NEWTON ARTEMIS FIDO SCAMANDER."

 

Newt sighed. He should have listened to Jacob.


	3. Magic and Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob and Queenie have played a part in each other's lives, long before the events of New York.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is not a word prompt. 
> 
> Also, contains content that is definitely NOT in the movies (except for the last part).

#1

Jacob's first memory of a strange incident happening occurred when he was in school.

Being a little chubby, he had to deal with being the last person anyone wanted to be paired up with.

_"Don't go near Kowalski, you'll become as fat as him!"_

_"Coach, can we not have him? We'll do fine just fine even with 1 man down. Look at him, he can't even run fast!"_

 

One day during break time, Jacob sat at the bench outside of the school building, sadly nibbling on his sandwich. The other children had made fun of him again, and he just felt so overwhelmed.

"Oy watch out!"

Jacob raised his head just in time to see a football flying towards him. Panicking, he squeezed his eyes shut and waited for the hard knock.

 

Except the impact never came.

He heard the thudding of the ball behind, and turned around. The ball rolled to a stop, movements slowed by the grassy patch. It was not even diagonally to his left or right, the ball landed exactly behind him as if there was no human in the trajectory course.

One of the kids ran up, stared at Jacob with a disgust on his face. "I always knew you were weird, Kowalski."

Jacob sighed in sadness. _Well, at least I didn't get smacked by the ball today. Thank you whoever saved me._

 

Outside of the school boundaries, a 4 year-old blonde giggled next to her dark-haired sister, who sported a mortified expression after witnessing her sister do -pleaseletitbeaccidental- wandless magic.

"Awww he thanked me!"

 

#2

Young Queenie walked back to the house she was staying at, wiping her tear-streaked face with her jacket sleeve. Her sister had gone off to Ilvermorny, and for the first time since her parents' passing, Queenie felt so alone.

_Why is there a child walking on her own? Where are her parents?_

_Huh, your rich aunt taking the steam liner? Well hope she wrote her will in case there's another Titanic._

_Oh that's a pretty girl. Wonder how much she'll be wor-_

Queenie took a deep breath and focused on thinking about Tina. She missed her sister already, and it has not even been half a day!

Unwilling to go home and risk another hurtful scolding by her guardian (she had sneaked out to tag along with her sister, and her guardian would definitely be angry), Queenie kept on walking and found herself at Central Park. Picking an isolated yet shady spot, she sat herself under a tree. It was mid-day of a weekday, and the place had handfuls of people eating their lunches.

Queenie's stomach growled. Feeling even more miserable, Queenie couldn't stop the fresh tears that came rolling down her face. Hugging her knees, she buried her head in her arms.

 

She heard his thoughts before she heard his footsteps.

_How do I do this? Um.. Hmm.._

Raising her head, she looked at the person owning that thought. A boy, looking around her age or maybe a little older, stood some distance away from her. He was holding a paper bag, and jumped when he realized Queenie was looking at him.

"H-hey there. Uh you look like you could use this?" The boy offered a navy blue handkerchief with a shiny trim to the girl.

Queenie observed the boy warily. Tina had told her never to trust boys, and not to talk to strangers.

_Maybe I shouldn't have done that.. That look kinda scares me. But grandma said..._

Queenie reached out to accept the handkerchief, offering a smile. "I'm Queenie, and thank you."

"JACOB, WE'RE LEAVIN'"

The boy flinched, thinking about how his grandmother should really be a bit softer in public. Handing over the package, he mumbled a "Grandma told me to give you this, and to go home. ByeIgottago."

 

Queenie watched as the boy hurried off. "Yakub? I've never heard of that before."

Peeking into the package, she saw something that reminded her of a sweet pastry that her mother used to bake for special occasions.

"Strudel!" Queenie cried out happily, relishing the few and precious memories. 

"Oh thank you Yakub. Thank you!"

 

#3

=Jacob's POV=

Jacob stood in the middle of the living room. He was not captivated by the clothes magically floating around in front of the fireplace. Jacob stared at the partially-hidden blonde in front of him. He had seen quite a few blondes in his life, most of them during his time in service. _Even his now-ex fiancee was a blonde._ Jacob thought. _However, this lady... Wow she's beautiful._

"Gentlemen, this is my sister."

_Oh, that's her sister... A brunette and a blonde?_

"Wanna put somethin' on Queenie?" The brunette that had supported him walked into the bedroom, removing her work shoes.

_Queenie? Where had he heard that name before?_

Jacob watched as Queenie dressed herself in a navy blue low-cut dress with silvery trimmings. Despite being unwell after that bite on the neck, he knew he was definitely being rude and disrespectful with his fixated gaze.

_Oh that blue is nice, reminds me of my handkerchief that I gave to that girl. Seriously, why do I feel like me and her have met before?_

 

Jacob reflected back to his memories, him dreaming about a certain pretty blonde girl he had helped when he was younger. During the war when his unit was given a break, his thoughts would wander from his brother to the blonde girl, wondering if she liked the pastry his grandmother made.

A sudden dizzy spell caused him to lose his balance, tumbling onto the sofa behind him. Closing his eyes to will the dizziness away, he opened them only to be greeted by the sight of Queenie, fussing over him and narrating his day.

"You know how to read minds?" Jacob asked, eyes wide and absolutely horrified that the lady would now know of his thoughts.

"Oh don't worry honey. Most guys think what you was thinking first time they see me."

Jacob felt relief wash over him, and looked around.

_Wow. Just... Wow._

 

_=Queenie's POV=_

Queenie stood by the room door, waiting for Tina to enter their apartment. She had picked up three sets of thoughts, one from a stressed out sister, one that seemed vaguely familiar, and another that was definitely foreign.

As Tina ushered the men in, Queenie picked up on the thoughts and experiences of the two men.

 

"Gentlemen, this is my sister."

Filtering through, she caught sight of a certain man's memories. The familiarity of his mind, it made her feel like she had found a long lost friend!

"Wanna put somethin' on Queenie?"

Jolted out of her reverie, Queenie bit her lip to mask her excitement.

"Oh, sure." Queenie flicked her wand and let the dress slip onto her gracefully.

_He recognized this shade of blue?_

Queenie wanted to know more, but her own excitement was distracting her from looking through his mind properly. _What was his name?_

"So, who are they?"

Tina grabbed her personal garments off the racks and chucked it on the bed.

"And that's Mr. Kowalski. He's a No-Maj."

Queenie internally groaned. Trust her sister to use only their family names.

 

She saw the man stumble and collapsed on the sofa. Out of concern, she went over and then saw clearly, what had happened to the man the entire day. Queenie also caught glimpses of a boy, a girl, and a pastry.

"You know how to read minds?" The man was now looking at her, eyes wide and panicking over his thoughts.

_Oh, it couldn't be.. Could it? This feeling of trepidation from him. The boy she had saved from the ball, and the boy who offered her his handkerchief and pastry... Were they truly the same person?_

"Now, you need food." She smiled at the man.

_Strudel I will make the same pastry he offered me back then._

_And then just maybe, I might finally know his name!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #1:  
> Yes, Jacob is on the bigger built side since he was a kid. Queenie, being really young at that time, is unable to fully control her legilimency yet (otherwise she would have noted his name).
> 
> #2:  
> Since Tina is older, she would have gone to Ilvermorny first and left behind her sister. I'm not sure but I doubt Ilvermorny would accept Queenie early. So Queenie is left with a guardian, who could either be a relative or from the welfare services.
> 
> Also, I googled how Polish natives might pronounce 'Jacob' and got 'Yakub'. That's why Queenie wonders about this part, and thinks its spelt 'Yakub'
> 
> #3:  
> Queenie's dress is based off the colours of Jacob's handkerchief. She was just really touched, and that gesture had a major impact on her as it was experienced during one of her lowest point. Sort of like a tribute to the boy who had to fight back his nervousness just to check on her (granted it was his grandmother who sent him). Thing is, Queenie introduced herself back then, but the boy did not personally do so. 
> 
> Also, strudel. :D In exchange for his name. 
> 
> What Queenie wants, Queenie will work to get!
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this. Feel free to comment if there are parts that I missed out or can be improved further. Thank you!


	4. A girl worth fighting for

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU: FB characters sing a song from Mulan while marching off to war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An idea that came from a lovely bunch of people at the server. Plus its Mulan. 
> 
> I know the song lyrics are sang by specific characters in Mulan. Here in this chapter, I gave the lyrics to that fit the character better.

== Character Profiles ==

Percival Graves – Stressed out military instructor/captain

Theseus Scamander – Friend of Graves, ex-soldier reenlisting

Newton Scamander – Brother of Theseus, contributed to war efforts as a veterinarian

Jacob Kowalski – Newton's friend, baker, ex-soldier reenlisting

Credence – Orphan, drafted into service

Tina "Ester" Goldstein – Female disguised as a male, fighting to regain her family's honour

Torquil Travers – Stuffy advisor

 == End of Profiles ==

 

Captain Graves glared at his ragtag of soldiers. "Alright men, everything in your packs in 10 minutes. Suit up and assemble at platoon level in 15!"

"Easy Graves, wouldn't want to burst a vein before the battle do we?" teased Theseus, throwing all his military issued items into his pack. Graves narrowed his eyes at Theseus, and walked off.

"Well, he needs to lighten up. Hey Goldstein, need help?"

Ester quickly shook his head, and heaved his pack onto the horse-drawn cart.

 

Unknown to all, Ester was actually a female, disguised as a male to participate in battle. Her real name was Tina and she preferred not to talk much if she could help it, least her vocal pitch gave away her identity. Tina was extremely afraid to be found out, especially since Captain Graves had taught at her school's self-defense class when she was still in school. She had already let herself be close to a Newton Scamander, with their shared conversations about creature care, and was starting to like him just a little too much for comfort.

 

Graves barked out another order, and the platoon soon formed up and moved out of camp.

 

4 hours later with only a short break in between, the soldiers trudged along the path.

Feet sore and uniforms wet with sweat, the men fell silent as they tried to focus on their breathing.

Travers, seated comfortably on his horse, was dissatisfied with the low morale. "Look sharp you lazy bunch! What's this, a march of zombies? Sing a song!"

 

Jacob (panting): Oh what wouldn't I give to see that man far away from us.

Theseus: He's an arse. Anyone got a nice song?

 

It was quiet, but then someone from the back started off.

_For a long time we've been marching off to battle._

Newton (glancing at his surroundings): _In our thundering herd, we feel a lot like cattle..._

_Like the pounding beat, our aching feet, aren't easy to ignore._

Jacob (throwing his arm around Newt): _Hey, think of instead a girl worth fighting for~_

Ester (suddenly alert at the mention of 'girl'): Huh?

Theseus (resting his arm on Ester's shoulders because he's taller): _That's what he said. A girl worth fighting for._

Newt (stealing glances at Ester): _I.. I want her paler than the moon, with eyes that shine like stars..._

Theseus (shaking his head): _My girl will marvel at my strength, adore my battle scars._

Jacob: _I couldn't care less what she'll wear or what she looks like! It all depends on what she COOKS like. Beef. Pork. Chicken. Mmm.._

 

Graves and Travers lead their horses across a river. The soldiers follow on foot, holding their weapons above their heads.  

 

Newt (walking beside Ester): _Bet the local girls thought you were quite the charmer._

Ester looked at him. Newt, noticing the attention, offered a shy smile while staring at those eyes that look like fire in dark water. Ester stared and quickly looked away.

Theseus (flexing his biceps): _And I'll bet the ladies love a man in armour._

Credence (silent all this while, thinking of Nagini): _You can guess what we have missed the most, since we went off to war._

Everyone sings: _What do we want? A girl worth fighting for!_

Jacob: _My girl will think I have no faults, that I'm a major find._

 

Eyes on Ester, who nervously cleared her throat at the attention.

 

Ester: _How 'bout a girl who's got a brain... Who always speaks her mind?_

The guys raise an eyebrow.

Theseus (striking a pose against the cart): _My manly ways and turn of phrase are sure to thrill her!_

Newt (sliding up to Ester): _He thinks he's such a lady killer._

 

Travers, enjoying the tune, decides to join in.

Travers: _I've a girl back home who's unlike any other._

Theseus (in disbelief): _Yet the only girl who'd love him-_

Jacob (cutting in): _Is his mother._

Travers scowled at them.

 

Everyone: _But when we come home in victory, they'll line up at the door!_

Credence: _What do we want?_

Everyone: _A girl worth fighting for!_

Theseus: _Wished that I had!_

Everyone: **_A GIRL WORTH FIGHTING FOR!_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First proper song fic!
> 
> Disguised Tina may have a crush on Newt, but she's not clear on that because war. No time for anything out of her comfort zone.  
> Newt likes Tina (disguised as Ester), has no idea about Tina's real identity, but it was the eyes that caught his attention. 
> 
> A small tribute to Credence & Nagini friendship.  
> Cheers to Theseus and Jacob. 
> 
> Travers and Graves would suit those roles won't they?


	5. A particular day in the Grindeldore household

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU: All Gellert wanted to do, was to cook dinner for his family on time. Some things just don't go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LacieFuyu and I were high on crack I swear. No, not the substance. 
> 
> Finally, a Grindeldore. A funny Grindeldore.  
> Vinda calls AD 'dad' and GG 'father'.
> 
> AD might be slightly OOC.

It was a cool day in Spring, and Vinda walked slowly to her guardian's house.

Vinda was a college student and was also orphaned at a young age. She had been adopted by Albus Dumbledore and his partner Gellert Grindelwald. Now that she was older, she took up an offer with her father's company as his assistant. Her father, Gellert, is the owner of 'Reichenbach Recruitment'. The company was a recruitment firm, and her father would match job offers and job seekers. He didn't like working in a proper office, with what he called "the untalented pool" of people.

Everyday for 3 hours, Vinda would help organize the mess in the study room. Her father may have a brilliant mind, but he did not have the same capacity for organization. That was her dad's speciality. One can only go to far with flicking of wands, if one could even be bothered to flick it. That was Vinda's job. From arranging dates, writing memos, noting down the numerous offers and preparing the applicants' profiles.

Usually Vinda would make the trip alone, but today she was accompanied by two of her juniors from the same school club as her. They had heard she was working at a recruitment firm, and wanted a part-time job too. They also wanted ice-cream, thus the walk. Unfortunately during the ice-cream session, both her juniors' boyfriends joined them.

Well, what can go _wrong_ with introducing all these potential talent to her father?

\----------

Gellert rolled up his sleeves as he got ready to prepare dinner. Today was one of the days where he was in the mood to do some hands-on dinner-making work, instead of swishing-and-flicking his wand.

Not that he actually _liked_ cooking dinner.

The alternative would have been to sit and stare at Vinda and her friends, who were looking through a couple of job offers, and listen to their non-stop chattering, bugging him for jobs.

Nope, he was not young enough for that. So Gellert chose the greater good. The lesser of two evils.

He decided to cook.

Plus working in the kitchen meant he could shut the door.

Planning a simple dinner for his family, Gellert set a pot on the stove and turned the dial to start up the fire.

(nothing)

He turned the dial again.

.

.

.

And again, with greater force.

 

 _Voldie curse him,_ Gellert thought. How could he make dinner the non-magical way, if there was no fire?!

 

"Hi Mr. Grindelwald.", a high-pitched voice called out.

Gellert felt his eyelid twitched. _Voldie curse him **twice** , did he or did he not shut the damn door_?

He turned his head to his left slowly, wondering if the time taken to focus on that voice would also be the time taken for said owner of voice to disappear.

 

Nope.

 

"Queenie."

"Are you making dinner? Oh if you are, can I help? Please? I bake a mean strudel! Jacob loves it. Leta, you know her right? She's the other girl who came with us. Leta loves it too you know, she just wouldn't admit that my strudel is better than her pain au chocolat."

"Queenie, what are you doing here?"

"I came to get a drink of water."

"Please, the water pitcher is that way. When you're done, please shut the door after you."

Gellert turned back to the stove, and took out his wand to start a fire. If he didn't get this dinner started, his _beloved-but-no-one-has-to-know_ Albus would be back home and starving.

He made a circular motion with his wand, muttering "Protego Diabolica".

A ring of blue flames appeared at the gas burner.

"OH WOW!"

Gellert jumped, not expected the sudden loud exclamation at his ear. In fact, how did he not sense her?

"Mr. Grindelwald! That is some really cool magic! Can you teach it to me? Please? The stove we have at home is always breaking down and Tina sometimes just really needs her hot wat-"

Gellert tossed the chopped ingredients into the pot, oddly relishing the sizzling sounds.

"Queenie! What are you doing here?" Vinda marched into the kitchen and tried to pull her junior out.

"We mustn't disturb father! Come, we should really get going! Oh sir, there's a phone call for you. A Mr. Moriarty is on the line."

Gellert tried his best not to break his wand. "Vinda, watch my stove. Make sure the vegetables don't burn. I would like a memo with the shortlisted jobs for your friends when I'm back."

"Yes sir."

\----------

The call with his client took a little longer than expected, but he was pleased with the deal they had agreed on.

Glancing at the time, Gellert estimated that Albus should be back any moment.

"GELLERT!"

 _There he is_. Gellert smiled.

"GELLERT GRINDELWALD WHERE IN MERLIN'S NAME ARE YOU?"

 _Now what_.

\----------

Gellert returned to the kitchen and stared.

Or rather, what was left of a nice kitchen. There were scorched marks everywhere, soot on the walls and a pile of blackened vegetables on the floor.

Next to the feet of an angry Albus Dumbledore.

With five other worried youths cowering at a corner.

"Gellert, what have you- Who told you to destroy our kitchen?!"

"That's not me, I told Vinda" - Gellert shoots a look at the girl who was pale-faced with anxiety - "to watch over the stove."

"Well she's your daughter, so that makes it YOUR fault."

"That's interesting, she's your daughter too. But I digress. I delegated the work. It's Vinda's." Gellert calmly replied.

"No Mr. Grindelwald, it wasn't Vinda's fault. Leta was trying out the spell you did when she lost control."

"Excuse me? If you didn't distract me I would have been able to show you the way to cast this spell. So it's your fault Queenie."

"I'm sorry Sir, I told them not to play in the kitchen. I told them to pack their things and head home because it's late."

 

Albus looked at everyone. This, was really not what he had expected to come back to.

"So who will clear up this mess?"

Immediately after he said that, a chorus of voices chimed in.

"Leta should!"

"No, Queenie. She distracted me."

"I'll do it dad."

"Yes Vinda, you do it."

"Not Vinda! The boys should! They've been keeping quiet!"

"You all can clean up, right boys?"

 

" **QUIET**. OUT, EVERYBODY OUT. I'LL CLEAN THIS KITCHEN AND NO ONE ELSE IS ALLOWED IN!"

Albus jabbed his finger in the direction of the door. The youths scrambled out. Vinda followed behind, apologizing and bowing to her dad, blinking back tears.

 

Gellert leaned against the kitchen counter, admiring his beloved.

"You too Gellert. Out you go."

"Boooo."

"Why in Merlin's name are you boo-ing me?! OUT, OR ITS THE COUCH FOR YOU!"

 

Gellert Grindelwald rolled his eyes and winked at Albus before heading out of the kitchen.

"I'll order pizza for us, and see ya at the couch."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why stove?
> 
> Because in the movie, the black flames were changed to blue and it looked like a gas stove. :D


	6. The Hugger and His Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theseus sees Newt off on his first day of school.  
> A hugger's gotta do what a hugger's gotta do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a part of my So Different; Soul Alike fic. There are some references from there.
> 
> Can also be a standalone.

Auror training took a total of three years long and during the third year, Newt pushed his trolley into Platform 9¾ for the first time.

That day had been rather heart-wrenching for Theseus. He had stood at the platform, watching as his brother looked dejectedly at the ground.

For families working at the Ministry with children boarding the train, they were given the day off to be with their children. Theseus's father was instructing Newt to keep himself in check, and not bring embarrassment to the Scamander name.

His actual words were "Try to be less like yourself, and more like the rest. Theseus had no problems fitting in and being the perfect student. You should be like your brother."

 

As the students began boarding the train, Newt followed suit and settled at the window seat of one of the cars. His eyes searched for familiar faces amongst the crowd, spotting and giving a small wave at his family.

Theseus, not wanting his brother's first day to be any more upsetting, marched towards the train and squeezed past the other students. He tugged the door open noisily, causing Newt to jump at the sight of him.

Striding into the compartment, Theseus wrapped Newt in a bear hug. For a moment, he was reminded of when Newt was but a baby, settling down when he felt his brother's embrace.

Newt at present was the same, relaxing into his brother's hold. "Listen Newt, don't let what father say get to you. You're fine being yourself. Hogwarts is a great place, Newt. You remember Professor Dumbledore? You'll like him, I promise."

 

"T-thanks Thee. I'll be okay. May I write to you?"

Theseus ruffled Newt's already messy hair, grinning. "Of course Newty. Just do your best at school alright?"

"Yes Thee, I'll make you proud."

 

Theseus returned to the platform, and waved at his brother as the Hogwarts Express pulled out of the station. Once his brother was out of his sight, Theseus hurriedly wiped his eyes and rejoined his parents as they left King's Cross. Oh boy, he never thought there would be a day where he would admit that he missed his annoyingly cute brother so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a sentence here, that would make Newt's letter to Theseus in SD;SA more understandable.
> 
> Also, 'Newty' (however cringey) was a nickname for baby Newt. Theseus only occasionally uses it to tease his brother.


	7. Falling in Love - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tina falling in love.  
> With love, comes hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set after the events of FB1, and just before CoG.

Falling in Love #1 - Stemming your crush's blood

Tina headed back to the shed after feeding the mooncalves. Humming a tune, she glanced at the empty enclosure that used to be occupied by a magnificent Thunderbird. It had only been a few days since the subway incident, and Newt had yet to remove the enchantments for that area. Speaking of that, she wondered about Newt's spell prowess. She had to admit, her initial judgement of Newt Scamander was anything but positive. Sneaking around, standing too close to that No-maj lady in the bank, using magic on a No-maj and basically raising the alarm for an attempt robbery. Suitcase with a disobedient lock. Ooh there were too many.

However...

Tina spinned on her heels, taking in the sights and sounds of the environment created by Newt. This magic was on a whole different level. To create and maintain this, and ensuring the creatures were not hurt by excessive magic.

She thought back to the day where everything seemed to have gone wrong.

Newt saving them from certain death -he held my hand!-, apparating from the top of a high-rise building no less after Credence without a second thought, surviving being electrocuted by Grindelwald who was Graves in disguise.

For a wizard not trained in being an Auror, to think that Newt survived all that was simply amazing.

 

 _I was wrong_ , Tina thought, _he is quite the capable wizard._

 

A sudden yelp followed by a sharp metallic clanging interrupted Tina's reverie, and she sprinted the across towards the shed, wand at the ready.

Throwing open the door, Tina was greeted by the sight Newt holding his bleeding right hand upwards while using his left to tie a tourniquet around. Pickett was on the bench chirruping away angrily, waving his little stalk-like fingers as if admonishing his human tree.

 

"Mr. Scamander!" Tina scrambled in, taking over the cloth Newt was using and tying a knot.

 

Newt apologized profusely, his attempts to string together a proper explanation failing as he half stared and half mumbled his reasons for sliding his hand along the blade of a meat cleaver.

 

Tina sighed. _How did a wizard like him with stunning field instincts and great magic power (not to forget, boyish good looks) get felled by a cleaver?!_

\----------

Falling in Love #2 - Getting excited over anything and everything about/from him

 

Tina read and reread Newt's letter. It was a dreary Tuesday afternoon with nothing but stacks of reports to check and file. Not that Tina was complaining.

Newt's letter had reached her via owl at MACUSA, and she had been looking forward to receiving his reply.

 

Tina had found herself growing fond of Newt (yes they finally got comfortable addressing each other using first names), much to Queenie's delight.

She would never have expected herself to be involved in a long-distance friendship. It was like writing to a pen-pal! Something Tina had read in books but never done it herself.

 

_Dear Ms. Tina,_

 

_I hope this letter finds you well, as always. It was exciting to read your better about capturing the illegal beast traffickers. I do hope the creatures are fine._

_If you require any clarifications on their care, I would be very glad to help out._

 

_My manuscript has been sent, I've been revising on some chapters and basically burying myself in papers and ink._

_Many times I've forgotten to eat my meals, and those times I wished I had that simple yet salty item you introduced me to. A hot dog?_

_I have applied for a travel permit, to make good on my promise to you._

 

_Regarding our last conversation about School Houses, I have enclosed a stack of sketches of Frank. Forgive my presumption, but I thought that as a student of the Thunderbird house, these drawings would be of more value to you than me._

 

_I have to go now, there's a meeting to attend, I look forward to your reply._

 

_Sincerely,_

_Newt Scamander_

 

_P.S.: Those lines and dots at the top corner are from Pickett dancing with ink on his feet. That little bugger stepped into my inkpot._

 

The sketches were on her table in front of her, unopened. Her focus on on the letter, attention to the detail. His messy scribbles, an ink smudge, the irregular pattern of lines and dots from Pickett.

Tina sighed happily and refolded the letter. She placed the letter and sketches in her coat pocket, determined to enjoy the best part of his reply within the privacy of her room.

Stretching in her seat, Tina looked at the report on her table and smiled to herself.

_He's coming back!_

Work looked a little less dull now.

\----------

Falling in Love #3 - Deep love, deep hurt

 

Tina clenched her fists tightly as her eyes drank in the moving picture of Newt in the magazine.

That slouched posture. That gaze from camera to somewhere else as Newt averts his attention. Those lips pressed together, unsure of what smile to show. That floppy mop of hair that he definitely did not trim since they last met.

That female hand on her Newt's back, mouthing the words "Relax". The outfit flattering her womanly figure.

_A ring._

 

Leta Lestrange. The girl whose picture he carries.

 

He said he doesn't quite know what Leta likes. Guess he does now. Not what, but _who_.

 

Tina desperately resisted blinking, unwilling to have her tears fall. She heard Queenie calling her, but chose to ignore. Her mind processed nothing else but that image.

She felt her sister's hand on her shoulder, but couldn't bring herself to speak. Tina did not trust her voice to hold out.

 

TIna stood from the dining table where she had read the magazine, shaking her head at Queenie, and sought solace on her bed.

Her bed. The same bed her Newt had rested on.

Wait, _her_ Newt?

She snorted, willing the unwanted ache in her heart to go away. The twist in her stomach as she thought back to the image again.

All those letters they exchanged were just friends talking. Nothing more.

His brash and offensively hurtful comment generalizing Aurors, probably only because he saw her as just _someone_ to talk to. Nothing more.

 

Tina thought back to the letters she wrote to reply to his comment, fully intended to correct him.

To tell him he's wrong, that she was not one of those hypocrites he met.

To tell him she adored his creatures and would never harm them.

To express her hurt at his comments.

 

She swallowed her tears. Who wouldn't be hurt when their love one said something like that, scorning her work?

Did he not _trust_ her?

 

Love one? No. Tina no longer had any rights to like him, much less love.

 

She should have known better. A man that lived on another continent, whose book had published but yet to make good on his promise?

She should have know better than to fall in love. Again.

 

Tina heard Queenie come in, felt her bed sink from the additional weight. She felt Queenie stroke her hair like their mother used to do when they sought comfort.

Feeling the last of her walls crumbling, Tina turned and pressed her face into Queenie's lap.

 

That night, Tina cried for her broken heart.

For the love that never was hers to have.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more.


	8. From Dreams to Reality - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-FB1. Jacob is busy in his bakery when he is visited by a beautiful lady.  
> He tries to recall who she is, and he remembers one word.
> 
>  
> 
> Written for bakercrown, author of Unconventional Times.

Jacob deposited the coins into the register.

"Here you go, don't forget this." He smiled cheerfully at the customer. "Enjoy."

 

Business was brisk ever since he opened his bakery. At this rate, he might just be able to pay off his loan with the bank and impress Mr Bingley. Maybe even purchase a nice apartment for his bachelor's pad.

He looked into the back of the stop where the ovens were and passed a set of keys to his employee, sending him to check on the storage.

It may only be the middle of the week, but for the past month plenty of people have been in and out of his shop that he had to restock on supplies more often than he had planned. Never had he imagined that his humble bakery would do this well, it was simply magical.

 

Ting-a-ling!

Jacob turned back to the front of the shop, smile in place to welcome the next customer.

 

_Oh._

 

A lady in a pink coat stood by one of the shelves on his right, looking at him. Jacob stared, his smile faltering. Mildred? He blinked.

No, Mildred left him. Then who was this lady looking at him with such... Tenderness? Woah she's walking towards him.

_Come on Jacob old boy, pull yourself together! Stop staring!_

 

The lady stopped in front of his counter. The hustle and bustle of customers suddenly died away.

It was like the presence of this lady took over all his senses. He felt a tingling feel on his skin as his chest was filled with sudden longing. He caught a whiff of perfume, and took a deep breath.

He knew this scent.

As Jacob stared at her trying to recall who this beauty was, said beauty gave him a toothy smile.

_Wait a minute. Blonde hair, pink coat, tenderness in eyes, scent._

She was the woman he had been having recurring dreams about!

 

Jacob had been having dreams of dinner with people he seemed to know, running from a huge rhinoceros, going on an adventure with creatures that he modeled his breads after.

Jacob subconsciously reached up to his neck, touching the mysterious red markings.

 

_Strudel._

 

He dropped his hand and a slow grin appeared on his face.

This was the lady in his dreams! She was real! No, she **is** real! This beauty with the killer strudel was staring at him, and smiling.

 

Unfortunately, in his dreams he would always wake up right before she gave him her name and recipe.

Today, Jacob would finally ask her for her name.

 

He had a feeling there would be many more meetings to come.


	9. Falling in Love - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt knew that how he acted around others and with Tina, was quite different.  
> Specifically, what he allowed himself to do and feel.  
> She was unlike any other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late update, work happened. 
> 
> This is a continuation of Falling in Love - Part 1. Written from Newt's POV.  
> Post-FB1 and pre-CoG.

Falling in Love #4 - Getting arrested

 

Newt was familiar with the whole procedure of getting arrested.

He had been taken into custody far too many times, always for breaching some laws like trespassing into a private property _(which turned out to be a hideout for several occamy poachers)_ , acting suspiciously near a female restroom _(it wasn't his fault that the niffler had squirmed in to loot some shiny taps, the ones in the male restroom weren't enough)_ , and physical harassment _(really, the thanks he got for trying to pluck out Pickett from the muggle's hair)_.

Usually whoever was arresting him would disarm and stun him (the muggles would cuff him), and march him away. All the while reading to him his charges and rights. Nice and simple, very routine.

 

This time, however, this witch that came out of nowhere was using a rather unusual method to apprehend him. First she disapparated the moment she grabbed his arm, and once apparated to a safe zone, she pushed him against the wall.

Newt leaned against the brick wall, glad for the sturdy support. He was appalled, and disoriented. Newt tried to control his breathing, just as his brother had taught him. He grimaced at the short-lived spinning vision, the suddenly heightened sensation of her physical touch on his right, and the impact on his left side when he was pushed.

If it was not bad enough for him, a high-pitched voice was added into the stimuli he felt.

_Calm down Newt, this is still better than the dragon tossing you like a rag doll back then. Dear oh dear, does this witch not know the dangers of splinching? How hasty!_

He barely registered the witch's question and apologized as clearly as he could, dialing down his accent. He had traveled to many countries, and knew not everybody could understand the British accent.

 

Remembering what his mother said about conversing with others, Newt gingerly looked up to meet the witch's stare from his habitual gaze at the ground.

And quickly looked anywhere but her eyes. He focused on her coat, a very nice and calming gray, and introduced himself. Like the gentleman his father told him to be.

He looked up at her face again, and spotted that yellow stain.

 _It didn't belong there, not on a face._ Instinctively, Newt reached out to clean it off and was met with a retreating figure.

Oh right, Theseus mentioned something about personal space.

 

The witch was from MACUSA. _Oh bugger, Theseus would be most displeased._ MACUSA was well-known for their ridiculously strict and sometimes-backward laws. Not good for him to plead his case.

 

Newt finally got used to all the stimuli, and chanced another look at the witch.

And another.

 

There was something about her eyes that he found quite intriguing. Newt took another look. Her eyes were dark, supposedly a common colour for brunettes. However they had this interesting spark.

He had seen it before, but where?

It unnerved him, seeing eyes that expressed so much that he seemed to understand.

He quite liked it.

 

They disapparated.

\----------

Falling in Love #5 - Voice of an Angel

 

He had never heard of Ilvermorny's school song.

Now that he had, he was enchanted.

Not by the song per se, the lyrics were okay but they cannot compare to Hogwarts. Ever.

 

No, Newt was not mesmerized by the song. He was captivated by Tina's voice.

He could make out the parts she sang.

Her voice was a little lower than Queenie's, a little shakey at the higher parts, and a little cautious when harmonizing a few parts with Queenie.

Some might say that her sister is a better singer, but Newt preferred Tina's.

He stared at her eyes again, and noted the immense pride she had.

The way she held her hands in front of her.

Newt suddenly felt guilty. _Was that quiver he heard in her voice earlier on due to his and Jacob's attention?_ He would hate to be the cause of that.

He really did like her singing. She sounded perfect.

 

Newt did not have much pleasant experiences with singing in particular.

Leta never sang, saying that singing wasn't her thing.

His brother sang horridly, and always in the shower.

The men at war sang war songs, picked up from fighting alongside with their muggle counterparts.

The only person who sang to him was his mother, and that was but a distant memory.

 

The Goldstein sisters ended the song in harmony, and Newt felt a very pleasant sensation wash over him.

He heard the happy chirps from his baby occamies.

_Would she consider singing again? For hi- them. For the babies._

 

Thankfully, Frank's timely interruption of danger pulled him out of his thoughts before it could continue.

He would hate to have Queenie know it.

\----------

Falling in Love #6 - Realizing emotions and a certain preference for her eyes

 

He always had problems with looking people in the eye.

Not with her though.

Newt reflected about the events of New York within the quietness of his cabin. He had looked at her and caught her. She had given him instructions to chase after Credence, and he maintained eye contact while she spoke.

He had dared to admire her orbs just before boarding the liner, even going so far as to tuck that strand of hair behind her ear.

They truly were a window to her soul. Her facial expressions, responding to the different situations.

It tore him to have to part from her, from them. His first friends in a long while.

Mostly her though.

_Is this what liking someone feels like? To feel completely at ease with her. To willingly hold her hand and not let go?_

Newt raised his right hand. He had even entrusted his case and notebook to her without a second thought! What did his body know that his mind did not?

_Was this like? Or was this love?_

 

Newt took out the newspaper he had bought from a newsstand within MACUSA. Very carefully, he folded along the lines and tore apart a piece of the article.

It featured Tina's face, with headlines announcing that she had been reinstated as an Auror.

Daring to do this since  he was assured of his privacy, Newt grinned at the picture of Tina. Pickett walked on his hand to have a better look at the picture, and chirruped.

"Yes Pickett, this is Tina. She's back to being an Auror, as she should have been all along. With her talent, she's wasted in that dull Wand Department. Wouldn't you agree?"

Pickett patted the picture, and made kissing sounds while facing his human tree.

Newt spluttered, turning a shade of red. "No Pickett! I didn't! She isn't!"

"A witch like her, so beautiful and talented, would never settle for the likes of me." He frowned. "I'm just a person she investigated for breaking the law. That's...all."

Pickett hopped closer to his human-tree and patted Newt's cheek.

"Thanks Pick. I'm fine, we promised to write to each other. I'm looking forward to that."

 

Newt stared at the moving picture again. This time, he noticed that her eyes in the newsprint did not have the same intensity that he had become accustomed to the past week.

This is disappointing. That spark isn't captured at all. The intensity, the shine, the spirit. Surrounded by darkness.

_Like fire._

He recalled the docks, where he saw her tearing and was fighting to hold back **his** own tears. Her eyes shimmered, quite like the rippling of water.

 

_Fire._

_In water._

 

Newt pondered, why do these three words sound familiar, like he had written it before. Shrugging off his thoughts, he charmed the picture to be waterproofed and tucked it into his breast pocket.

Lying on his bed, he slowly drifted off to sleep with a certain brunette in his dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you spot the lack of eye contact, sensory overload, and fixation signs? Very general, because every individual can react differently.  
> #4 was written after I rewatched the scene countless of times.


	10. April Fool's - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacqueenie, Theta, and Newtina with some April Fool's Day pranks. (Post-FB1 and post-CoG)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is/was the 1st of April (yay timezones) and so, this calls for a chapter on pranks.
> 
> Disclaimer: I googled the pranks featured in Jacqueenie and Theta. Newtina was totally thought off the bat, but others might also have similar ideas. Kudos to us? :D

\---Jacqueenie---

 

Queenie stood by the sink, scrubbing the dishes the old fashioned way while listening to the music from Jacob's old beat up radio.

She was alone in Jacob's apartment, and hummed along to the tune. A contented smile on her face.

 

Jacob had offered to prepare lunch, but had forgotten to bring up the dessert from his bakery.

The man was there now, and Queenie was giggling excitedly. She had already known what Jacob had made, and what he had added into it.

Queenie had her own dessert too, one that she was excited for Jacob to try.

 

The door opened again and Jacob stepped in, a box in his hand. He grinned at his beloved.

"Queenie, I brought paczkis! Though you already know it huh?"

Queenie beamed, her facial expression was enough acknowledgement for Jacob.

They sat together on the sofa, Jacob opening the box and offering it to Queenie.

"You already know what's inside, but you don't know _which_ one is it right?" He waggled his eyebrows.

 

"Oh you know me Jakey. Did you really have to do this?" Queenie stared at the 6 uniformly iced doughnuts. With a bit of hesitation, Queenie picked one from the box and raised it to her mouth. Her eyes never leaving Jacob's.

The latter was wide-eyed, waiting with bated breath. He nodded his head eagerly, excited to see Queenie's reaction to his paczkis.

Queenie sucked in a deep breath as dramatically as she could, and took a huge bite out of the doughnut in her hand.

She munched on it, taking in the initial sweetness. And froze suddenly.

 

Jacob couldn't hold back his laughter anymore. In between his chuckles, he managed to gasp out. "What was it?"

With a little grimace, Queenie swallowed the bite she took. "Mayonnaise! Oh Jakey, of _all_ the fillings you would have used to prank!"

"April Fools!"

Queenie shoved the half-bitten doughnut into her lover's mouth. The mayonnaise filling coated Jacob's lip as he tried to eat it properly without the pastry dropping on the sofa.

He winced. "This is pretty nasty. Well, only 2 more to go."

 

Queenie took her wand from the coffee table and summoned her own dessert over.

"Here Jakey, have some ice cream to wash that taste down. It's vanilla ice cream with caramel sauce."

Jacob, his attention on flicking off the powdered sugar from his fingers, made a noise of approval. Automatically opening his mouth just as he saw a spoon heading to his direction, Queenie fed Jacob a nice helping.

 

Of hot mashed potato.

 

With brown gravy.

 

Jacob coughed, not expecting the heat. He blew out, trying to cool his tongue. The mashed potato wasn't scalding hot, however he was psyched for something nice and cold and thus felt the heat even more.

"Mash and gravy? Genius babe!"  
  
Queenie smiled cheekily. "April Fool's!"

 

\---Theta---

 

Theseus carried a stack of outdated newspapers. Tapping it with his wand, the newspapers halved and folded themselves into hundreds of paper roses.

He knew where his target would be, and with a quick wave he sent the paper roses to their destination.

Batch by batch.

Once the last pile of roses were flying off on their way, Theseus hurried out of his office following the trail. Much to his colleagues' amusement.

 

Leta was in the meeting room, setting up the place for a meeting. She was placing the fifth and final set of documents neatly on the table when she felt something brush her shoulder and drop on the floor. 

Bending down, Leta picked up what looked to be a paper rose. Made from an old newspaper.

She smiled at the rose. There was only one person who would be romantic enough to do this.

A sound of paper on table made her focus again on her surroundings.

Three more paper roses laid on the table. Leta raised an eyebrow. _What is this? One for each year since they've known one another?_

A loud rustling noise made Leta turn to the door, and her jaw dropped at the sight of paper roses bursting in. She let out an uncharacteristic squeak and involuntarily stepping back

The floor of the meeting room disappeared, covered up by roses.

Heavy footsteps signaled the presence of another being, with a loud "April Fool's Leta!" giving away the identity of the prankster who did this to her.

"THESEUS SCAMANDER. GET BACK HERE!"

 

Theseus ran back to his office, laughing out loud. His fiancee never saw that coming. Giving himself a pat on the back, he sat down on his chair.

_Well, time for proper work._

Theseus picked up his quill, only for it to turn into a thorny rose stem.

Yelping, he dropped the stem like it was a scalding hot potato.

_What in Merlin's name? Oh no, not him._

Theseus walked over to the shelf, grabbed his box of spare quills and picked out a new one.

 

It didn't transfigure.

 

Breathing a sigh of relief, Theseus dropped the quill into the ink pot on his desk.

 

Only for it to turn into another rose stem the moment it touched the ink.

Stunned, Theseus repeated his actions until all his writing materials turned into stems. Grabbing the stems from the ink pot, he made to chuck them into the bin.

 

Which turned into a fish bowl with water.

"Bugger!"

 

"Yo Thes, what's the matter?"

"Nothing. Nothing! Everything's ok. No cause for concern!"

 

Theseus hung his head, shaking at the incredulity of his situation. _Oh this was **good**._

He had forgotten how good Leta was with her wand work. He should send her a patronus message to compliment her!

Theseus dropped himself on his chair again, only to jump up and kick away when he felt something sliding up and brushing against his bottom.

"Merlin's balls!"

He gaped at the plant shoots now growing out from under his chair.

 

"Oh my, did someone actually prank the Head Auror?" His head snapped towards the door. A petite figure with an innocent expression plastered on stood there, looking at him.

With a snort and a wink, Leta left.

 

 _That woman_ , Theseus thought. _God I love her._

 

\---Newtina---

 

The months after the events in Paris were fraught with negative emotions, tension from work, and a large order of stress.

Tina was back in London for another inquiry at the MInistry of Magic, under the watch of one Achilles Tolliver and his team of aurors.

She was not allowed contact with anyone else, unless permitted by Achilles. Her ex-lover wasn't an anal person, but he was a stickler for rules and thus he obeyed Madam Piquery's instructions.

 _Still..._ Tina sighed. _It would be nice to have a certain amount of freedom again._

 

The Americans were currently seated at a holding area, waiting to enter Traver's office. The vicinity was devoid of people.

The silence, waiting and traveling time meant that the group of aurors were a little lost in their own world. Completely unaware of the pitter-patter of 5 sets of paws.

All except for Tina of course. She stared as Einstein crawled, hopped, jumped, and landed perfectly like acrobat onto Achille's coat. The male auror jumped, and immediately tore off his coat, trying to shake out the creature in his pocket.

The other 3 baby nifflers and their father made quick work of the other aurors' shiny items. Shoe clasps, buttons, tie pins, hair clips, etc. Struggling to remain dignified, the aurors attempted to swat away the nifflers but the creatures were too agile for them, evading their hands.

Tina covered her mouth, she wasn't sure whether to laugh or be upset at the mini chaos happening.

Newt appeared, his hunched figure slouching even more, as if to blend in with the surroundings. He tugged at Tina's sleeve, successfully getting her attention. She gazed at him adoringly, finally letting out a smile at the sight of someone familiar.

Someone she liked.

_**Very much.** _

"Newt, what are you doing here? Are they your doing?"

Newt only grinned at her, and mouthed out 'April Fool's' before dragging Tina away by her hand.

How he had the courage to do that, till this day he wouldn't say.

 

"Tina! Scamander?!" Achilles bellowed. "Come back here!"

 

Newt stopped and angled his body so that he was effectively shielding Tina. Standing up tall, the magizoologist imitated his brother's charming smile.

"T-Tina will be in good hands, don't worry. Just... Uh.. Gonna grab a hotdog! Oh and happy April Fool's! Theseus says to lighten up."

 

Newt pulled Tina into the nearby lifts, and jabbed at the panel. The elevator descended to the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. He would find his nifflers later, for now they were the perfect distraction.

 

"Newt?"

He looked at the woman who had captured him, heart and all, on his first trip to New York.

He gave an unsure smile to her, and averted his gaze to the floor. Now that the adrenaline was over, Newt was feeling very anxious. _Was it too much?_

Tina cupped his cheek with her hand, and raised his head so that their eyes met.

_Gosh, her lovely eyes._

Closing the distance, Tina pressed her lips lightly onto Newt's. Drawing away, she smiled at his dazed look. "What would Theseus say about you letting your nifflers loose?"

Newt snapped from his reverie, and gave Tina a sly look.

"He would say it was his idea."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did think of having Newt prank Tina with a hotdog that didn't have any hotdog. Just mustard.  
> And Tina retaliating by making a cup of coffee and spelling it to look like tea. 
> 
> :D Happy April Fool's Day y'all. Try not to be fooled!


	11. April Fool's - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tina gets back at Newt for pranking her last April. Set in 2015.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I would like to say that I don't exactly know when the rage started. It just so happens to be on-going for a looooong time. Plus a few articles mentioned that bubble tea popped up in England after 2010, so I figured 2015 was a safer bet.

**_It was the year 2015, and the bubble tea rage had spread all over the East Asian countries, hopping south to Australia and flying up to North America._ **

**_After planting bubble tea flags wherever possible, the allure of this new drink slowly made its way towards the European continent._ **

**_The new drink soon landed at England and conquered the land shop by shop, tapioca ball by ball._ **

 

For some folks, it was reprehensible to think of the good and proper English tea tainted by a dollop of black starchy balls.

Tea was good on its own! With a couple of sugar cubes, or a splash of milk. Or both.

A couple of scones. Some jam and clotted cream.

 

At least, that was how Newt saw tea. The hundred-and-eighteen year old wizard was amused at how the younger generation were taking food and bringing it to the next level.

It wasn't that Newt was opposed to the thought of tapioca balls in milky tea.

He was simply worried about _choking_. People choke on almost anything these days, what more sucking up starchy little balls at high speed through those drinking straws that are aimed to the back of the throat?

 

Maybe he would like to try chewing on a ball one day. Just not in his tea. Tina would have a fit if she witnessed him gasping for air because of a bubble. Or boba.

All these thoughts about tea made him want to make a cup. Newt stood slowly, allowing his legs to get used to the weight.

Old age was really starting to rear its ugly head. Just the other day, he stood up a little to fast, and nearly blacked out.

Making his way through the quiet house towards the kitchen, Newt spelled the kettle of water to boil. Grabbing a Twinings tea bag, cup and saucer, Newt turned on the television and sat at the dining table. A news reporter was sharing about April Fool's advertisements from major brands. Newt chuckled at the adverts, and recalled a certain prank he pulled on some Americans many years ago, in order to get to Tina. Bless his nifflers.

 

 _Hmm..._ Speaking of his dear wife, Newt flicked his wand and a spare cup and coffee bag floated over.

Tina was out at the nearby market place and should be back soon, just in time for her afternoon coffee time.

He hummed as he made his tea, smiling to himself as soon as he recognized Tina's presence within the house wards. Leaning back against the chair, he waited patiently for his love to enter the kitchen.

 

\----------

 

Tina entered the kitchen, and greeted her husband with a smile.

Newt mirrored her facial expression. "I've got your coffee ready, love."

Tina closed the distance, and thanked her husband with a peck on his lips. She righted herself and pointed her wand at the grocery bags, sending the items floating off to their new rightful place.

Except for one container, which was labelled "Caution: Hot. Do not touch" and signed off by Rolf. This particular package had arrived via owl post, just as she had reach home.

Tina knew the contents, she just had to make sure her husband was properly distracted.

By the television for example.

 

_Was he?_

 

Tina looked over. Newt was watching the news attentively and his hand rested on the handle of his cup, ready to take an absentminded sip.

 

_Yes he was._

 

Tina stole at look at his cup.

Less than half full.

 

Perfect.

 

Tina uncapped the container and tasted one of the contents inside, just to make sure that it was what Rolf had described to her. Satisfied with it, Tina tried to look calm and composed as she took a seat next to Newt and sipped her coffee.

Newt didn't budge. Figures he wouldn't, the television programme host was now introducing different types of tea leaves from Japan.

As silently as she could, Tina made use of her decades of auror experience and tilted the container at a gentle angle, watching as the contents dropped into Newt's cup without making a splash.

 

The half full cup of tea was gone, replaced by something else. Something darker.

 

Setting the container aside, Tina continued sipping her coffee. Pretending that nothing had happened. She kept her eyes on her husband, his hand to be exact.

Newt's hand gripped the tea cup handle, and raised it to his mouth. Tina held her breath, excitement taking over. _Amazing, does this man not feel the weight difference?!_

 

The cup tilted, the contents slowly slid down. And stopped.

 

Newt froze, stunned. His eyes looked down, getting cross-eyed at refocusing his line of sight into the cup at his mouth.

He gingerly removed the cup from his mouth, and stared confusedly at the black roundish looking things in his cup.

 

What were these things? Hang on, didn't his cup have tea? When did it become giant tadpole eggs?!

 

So lost in his thoughts Newt was, that he only registered the sound of laughter when Tina guffawed, one hand at her mouth trying to stifle it in vain.

"I'm sorry Newt, but it _is_ April Fool's! This is for pranking me last year with that mustard-only hotdog bun, minus the hotdog!"

 

Newt blinked, and a smile crept on his face as he recalled his prank from last year. He shook his head and laughed.

"Oh love, that prank was great. By Merlin, this time you've got me good!"

He raised his cup, and an eyebrow, sending a questioning look at his wife.

 

"Rolf was at Taiwan, and decided to send us old folks "bubbles for tea". I quote him." Tina lifted the container. "He says to owl him our opinions of this new foodstuff that is taking the world by storm."

"Ah. You can tell him old and feeble Newt choked on a ball and collapsed, gasping for air like a fish out of water. His amazing wife Tina came to the rescue, administering chest compressions and dislodging the ball in the process. She then gave him the kiss of life and he miraculously recovered! Tina the heroine was awarded a medal for saving the life of a pioneering magizoologist."

Tina rolled her eyes. "How dramatic, so perfect for Skeeter. All you did was feel the stickiness on your lip."

"Ah Miss Skeeter, nevermind her. Back to dear Rolf, it's still April Fool's for us. Let's prank him via owl!"

"We'll see, now lets make some proper English breakfast tea and see how that goes with these tapioca balls."

 

\----------

 

Days later, Rolf Scamander received a letter from his dear grandparents and burst out laughing.

 

'Dear Rolf,

 

Enjoyed the choking hazard. Send more please.

 

-With love, Grandda and Grandma-'

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for Rolf and his travels! 
> 
> Also, since Newt basically states in his 2017 book that to contradict Skeeter would take "months", I presume she has been writing ridiculous claims about him for a long while (before 2017 of course). Thus, a reference to her at the end.


	12. Trekking with the Grindeldores

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus wants a little family time. A nice peaceful outdoor trek for the 3 of them. Clearly, he won't be able to have his way. (AU)

It was summer break - the end of it, really -  and Albus felt a little guilty.

As a professor at Hogwarts Academy of Fine Arts (HAFA), the months before and after the final examinations were always hectic. It may be a 3 month break, but there was no stopping work.

Albus was busy sorting out examinations, grades, tutorial sessions, extra credit classes, class lists and lesson plans for the new semester, that he had lost track of time.

Summer break was ending, and he had not spend much time with his family! Sure, he made it a point to at least eat a meal with his daughter, and grocery shopped with his beloved.

But **that** was it.

He had spent most of his time on work that he could not remember the last time he had a proper conversation with Vinda.

Or played wizard's chess with Gellert before they both turned in for the night.

 

Slightly out of desperation, Albus decided to plan for a this family trek.

There was a forest near HAFA, close to civilization yet far enough to be untainted by modern technology. Perfect place to trek and experience nature at it's best.

His little family could even have a picnic! Some baked goods from the Kowalski's family bakery... A string of sausages from the butcher's (that Gellert absolutely loved but refused to admit it, that stubborn man).

They would walk, talk, discover flora and fauna, find a nice cool spot to eat, pack up and head back home. Minimal magic required.

 

Or so he thought.

 

Getting the family outing idea across to Vinda and Gellert had been the easy part.

Having them agree? That was like fighting a war. Vinda had balked at the thought of trekking through a forest, but was eventually swayed after Albus promised to add in ice cream to the picnic menu.

Gellert, on the other hand.

"Do we **_have_** to?"

"Come now, when was the last time we did anything together?"

"Well, we had pizza together after the whole burning of kitchen incident. Later on at night I made up to you by giving you one of the best s-"

"OKAY, WE DID DO SOMETHING INDOORS TOGETHER..." Albus interjected loudly and gave a quick glance at Vinda, who was absorbed in her book and didn't seem to have heard them. "...but not outdoors. Remember when we brought little Vinda out to feed the ducks?"

"She ended up falling into the river and we had to levitate her out of it because neither of us can swim?"

"Well..."

"And the fun part was oblivating all the muggles around us and inserting all sorts of memories. You're right Albus, I do miss _those_ times. Yes, let's do it."

"Do the trek yes? Not oblivating muggles."

"Boo."

 

* * *

 

_The sun was shining._

_The wind was blowing._

_The birds were chirping._

_Nobody was whining._

 

Albus sighed to himself at the last thought. _If only..._ He looked at his watch.

 

_3..._

_2..._

_1..._

_And..._

 

"Are we there yet, Mr Albus?" Queenie called out for the fourth time in 20 minutes.

"Yeah, we've been walking for soooo long and I'm starving! Can't we munch on some of the paczkis Grandma packed?"

"Shut it Kowalski, we only just started trekking 20 minutes ago! Lunch was before! You better watch your wei-"

Vinda clapped a hand over Leta's mouth, effectively shushing the smaller girl. "Not the 'w' word, remember? Anyway ladies - _"Hey I'm a guy"_ \- and guy, dad did say the trek will take an hour or so. Let's just...keep walking."

 

Albus was ever so glad for his sensible daughter to speak up. He already had enough of Gellert's whining, and he honestly didn't think he could take much more of it.

He had twitched when his family walked into the Kowalski's Bakery and bumped into Vinda's friends.

One thing led to another and now here they all were.

He rubbed his temples. _As long as Vinda's happy and occupied. Now for this big baby._

"Albus."

 _Speak of the devil._ "..."

"Albus... It's hot."

"Yes it is."

"Albus."

"What is it now?"

"That Kowalski kid is right, I'm starving. I'm hot, and hungry. Are we reaching? Why couldn't we have transfigured the entire house into a campsite and just relax with pizza?"

"Because, spending time together the no-magic way makes for stronger bonds."

Gellert muttered under his breath. "Can't believe I'm putting the deal with Moriaty on hold for this."

"What did you say?"

"Can't believe you went the lengths to get my favourite sausages for this."

Albus rolled his eyes, but let it slide.

 

\---5 minutes later---

 

"Albus."

"Hmmm?"

"It's hot. I'm perspiring. You know the Grindelwalds have sensitive skin."

"Gellert, it'll be worth it at the end of the day." Albus gave his partner a meaningful look.

"...you mean...you'll do that?"

"Yes, that. _**End**_ of the day. Now be on your best behaviour."

"Well why didn't you say so earlier?"

 

Gellert huffed, and stalked off. He ended up leading the pack of kids at the front, offering to show them how to cast a tracking spell in case either of them got lost.

Albus smirked.

Nothing but an offer of a back massage to pacify his beloved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to work in the other characters :D


	13. Wrath of a Witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seraphina's wrath. Post-Escape in CoG.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This shot was a long time coming. A free day from work = Fic writing! Yay. 
> 
> Any Seraphina fans out there? *waves*

It was late at night. Only a handful were still cooped in their offices, beating back paperwork with their bare hands. 

The gym was officially closed and locked, but the lights inside were still on. 

 

Seraphina bounced lightly on her feet, padded hands raised guarding her face. She panted, perspiration dripped off her with every movement. With a sudden burst of energy, she lashed out at the punching bag in front of her.

_ One two. Breathe. One two. Again. _

_ One two. Breathe. One two. Duck. Up. Right hook. _

 

_ Again. _

 

She jabbed at the bag, and with every motion, she vented out her frustrations.

 

**_Damn Spielman._ **

 

**_Damn. The. International._ **(A straight punch) **_Confederation._** (An uppercut) **_Of._** (Duck down) **_Wizards!_ **(Turning kick)

 

Seraphina stepped backwards, pausing to catch her breath. 

She told him, didn’t she? That MACUSA would be more than happy to keep him in custody. But did he listen? **Of course not.** None of this mess would have happened if Grindelwald was never extradited. 

She slumped on a nearby bench, ripping off her gloves and throwing them to a corner.

 

No. It was inevitable. 

He was powerful. 

When had he charmed Abernathy? How many more of her guards were persuaded to join him, outside of the guards she ordered to be changed?

 

Seraphina got up, summoned her gloves to her and stalked off to the locker room. A workout didn’t help much, maybe a nice shower would. 

 

* * *

 

Feeling the water from the showerhead hit the back of her neck sent chills down her spine. The cold water washed away the heat from her body, and to some extent, her troubles. After she was done with cleaning, she remained under the water. 

 

Eyes closed. 

\---

_ Shortly after news broke of Grindelwald’s escape, courtesy to the German news, Seraphina had to deal with an onslaught of questions from international and local news reporters and authoritative figures. Article writers representing various written news establishments banked on the hype and reported anything and everything, triggering a load of negativity for MACUSA’s usually pristine image.  _

_ MACUSA’s naysayers were having a field day, feeding satire news and fanning the flames.   _

 

_ Internally and internationally, similar questions were raised. How did Abernathy switch with Grindelwald? Why? When? How  many moles were in MACUSA itself? As President, how did she not notice this and how will she assume responsibility for it? _

 

_ In the days following Grindelwald’s escape from America, and everyone at MACUSA in charged of the prisoners and wand department staff were basically up to their necks in settling the scandal. Suspicion of each other caused tensions to run high within departments, and most of the speculations were directed at the Investigation and Security Team. After all, they were the ones who captured and secured Grindelwald for six whole months!  _

_ Arguments leading to scuffles broke out, but quickly stopped after Seraphina had issued an official warning to the involved parties.This was the Ministry, and like it or not there were rules regarding behaviour!  
_

 

_ As their ‘Madam President’, Seraphina was not spared, and when news of a Board of Inquiry team broke, everyone had something to chime in.  _

_ About **her.** _

_ Seraphina had never seen her entire building of workers so productive before. When had she set up a Gossip Department?  _

_ She eyed them as she walked confidently towards the meeting room where the inquiry team were waiting, noting the employees fleeting glances at her and increased murmurings.  _

 

Not sure if they care for me, or for the news after. The former would be nice.

 

_ Seraphina sat across a panel of representatives from the International Confederation of Wizards (ICoW), who formed the inquiry team. _

_ Questions were asked, answered were given. The representatives were adamant to have someone answer for the scandal, and Seraphina knew they wanted to pin the blame on MACUSA. Specifically, her.  
_

 

_ Morrigan bless her, for Spielman was in attendance too, being the sole survivor.  _

 

_ She questioned them back, about the team of aurors, about Spielman being the sole survivor. She accepted blame, for one of her staff had betrayed them. She would not, however, take the blame for the escape itself, seeing that it was already in the hands of the ICoW team of aurors.  _

 

_Hours later, with an impasse between them. All present agreed to reconvene at the soonest, pending investigation reports. Rumours about her sacking died down as soon as her staff saw her continuing to work and lead, day after day._

\---

The water had stopped running. Seraphina shivered and hurried off back to her locker. She dressed in her work attire, debating over heading back home for sleep or just having a siesta in her office. 

The workout and shower had cleared her head a little. 

Exiting from the gym, she made her way to her office. Accessing the place when it was closed was one of the perks of being President of MACUSA. 

 

Her footsteps echoed through the empty hallway. She had done this many times throughout her 7 year tenure. 

Usually with Graves accompanying her though. Seraphina sighed. He was a good man, a good leader. 

 

_And the good ones always die first._

 

Her grip on her belongings tightened. Grindelwald had taken away her best auror forever. Grindelwald had hunted for Credence, and in turn caused one of her aurors to develop an obsession with the obscurus’s whereabouts (another failure, with so many aurors that day how did they miss obliterating that obscurus?!). Grindelwald had taken control, manipulated, and thrown her ministry into disorder. Right under her nose! Grindelwald ha-

 

Sparks flew from her wand at her holster, and Seraphina calmed herself. Reaching her office, she sat in her chair and stewed, twirling her wand. 

One more year left of her term. She just had to wait it out and handover to the next person taking over the reins, before she was free.

 

Free to go back to the field.

 

Free to bring down the whole weight of her wrath on that one man.

 

Gellert Grindelwald. Master of the Dark Arts? 

There is always a loophole. A weakness. 

 

Seraphina smirked, stilling her wand twirling. 

If anyone stumbled into her office there and then, they would see a near-feral expression on her face. A predator.  


 

The four houses of Ilvermorny chose her for a reason, even though she picked the Horned Serpent.

She was a warrior, she would make the journey to hunt Grindelwald down, if only to heal the hearts of others who have lost to him.

And she would tap on her knowledge for that. 

 

_Greater good?_   


 

Seraphina Picquery would **show** him the greater good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured aurors also do some physical training, because working out their forearms and elbows (heh wand elbows).


	14. Falling in Love - Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tina."  
> She stared at the taller man with disbelief in her eyes.  
> "Newt." She finally breathed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized I've not written about Tina and Achilles before. Here goes!  
> This is what I imagined to have happened in CoG.

Falling In Love #7 - When a friend becomes something more

 

\--The week Newt left--

"Welcome back to the department Goldstein!"

"Good to see you back, heard about your bravery back there."

"Well done!"

"Don't screw up anymore Goldstein, we don't need to be picking up after you again."

 

Tina's first week back in the department as an Auror had garnered mixed reactions. Most were polite greetings, with a handful of others truly excited to see her.

Of course there were some that didn't agree, saying her emotions will bring them down again.

Tina didn't care though. This was her second shot at her dream job, and she will not let anyone talk her down and out of this.

Besides, Newt was the one who put in a good word for her. Helping her out. Her second chance happened because of him, so for his sake, she'd do things right this time.

 

\--A month later; End January--

 

Tina honestly thought her life in the department wouldn't be this difficult. She had the skills didn't she? It was already proven when she faced off against a disguised Grindelwald!

But no, no field work for her. Just some errands to run, papers to file, forms to fill.

Every.Single.Day.

 

"Sorry Tina, we've been working on this case since before you came back. It's classified even to you."

"Madam President, we need manpower on our team." "Take Goldstein." "It's fine Goldstein, we can manage it."

Famous last words, she thought bitterly. Same team came back failing their mission, because they needed someone to cover them.

_I could have been that **someone**._

 

Tina gritted her teeth, and and angrily closed the ring file with a satisfying _whack_. She could feel some wetness at her eyes and hurriedly dried them.

Her tearing up would just give them another excuse about her having zero control over her emotions, and that was something she didn't need at all.

To make things worse, it's been more than a week since Newt replied her letter. Their correspondence started right after Newt had gone back to England, and there was usually a 3-day delay before she received his reply.

Tina worried.

She recalled the time she saw him bleed in his case. When he suffered burns from Grindelwald's electrocution at the subway.

_What if he got hurt? By beast or Grindelwald's acolytes? Newt's her friend, friends are there for each other right? Where's Queenie when I need her to snap me out of thi-_

 

"Miss Goldstein? Miss Tina Goldstein?"

A deep voice interrupted her thoughts, startling her. A man stood by her cubicle, looking at her with sea-blue eyes. He had on the standard-issue brown leather coat all Aurors wore, and clutched a couple of folders in his hand.

Embarrassed to be caught distracted, Tina straightened her posture and cleared her throat. She'd think about Newt later.

"Yes, that's me."

The tall, broad-shouldered man held out a hand. "Great, got the right one. Achilles Tolliver, from a branch office in Pennsylvania. Temporary attached to New York to follow up on a case."

Tina stared at the proffered hand and raised hers to shake it.

"Hello Mr Tolliver. Welcome to MACUSA. How may I be of assistance?"

"Oh yeah, like I said, I've got a case to follow up on in New York. My partner can't make it 'cos he's down with some kinda bug, and well... He's out. I need a partner, and President Picquery told me she can spare you. So here I am."

Achilles held out the files. "So... You up for it? Table looks kinda messy, many cases to look it?"

Tina's heart soared. FIELDWORK, FINALLY! She didn't care if Queenie got a splitting headache from her mental scream.

"Yes! I mean, yes to helping you. These... These will be filed up. No worries. When do we start Mr Tolliver?"

The man grinned, scratching his brown hair. "Perfect. Oh uh, drop the prefix please. Kinda sounds like ya calling my dad instead. 'sides, I thought we could get a cup of coffee or something. Get to know each other's strengths and weaknesses first?"

Tina smiled in return. "Only if you drop the prefix for me too. Coffee would be great. I know a place. Let's go."

 

\--Another month later; End February--

 

"Hey Goldstein, ready to get that celebratory drink?"

 

Achilles leaned against her cubicle wall, watching as she packed her work desk. This man had been temporary attached to New York, but was now on loan to MACUSA to help with the manpower crunch. Grindelwald's acolytes had been trying to ambush teams of Aurors in order to break into Grindelwald's cell. Attempts were always thwarted but it had resulted in injuries. And injuries meant recovery, which led to a quarter of their department stuck at home on bed rest.

 

"Alright Tolliver, let's go."

 

Tina was glad to have partnered with this man. Achilles was a great in his job, exceptional with his wand work, and a down-to-earth man. She enjoyed spending her free time around him, discussing cases over meals or just unwinding with a drink at a speakeasy.

His hair and eyes reminded her of Newt's, depending on the light. However Achilles was taller, bigger built, and exuded confidence. The perfect combination for a man, one that any woman would want to get to know.

Tina had seen how females in MACUSA stared at her whenever she was seen next to Achilles. Queenie had commented that some of their co-workers were jealous of her, but she'd laughed it off.

_Why would anyone be jealous of her? Just come and say hi to Achilles, it isn't like he'll bite._

 

They reached their destination and ordered their drinks. Time to relax and enjoy his company. She deserved this peace of mind, especially after she's been a little hurt that a certain wizard never came to New York to delivery her copy of the book in person.

Tina had kept her emotions in check, refusing to let her new friend see her weakness. Refusing to let her colleagues see the mess she was.

_It's just a book, Tina. Why are you getting so emotional over it. You should know since Ilvermorny that boys don't keep their promises. Newt's no different from them._

She drank. _Besides, Achilles is here. Have some manners and focus on him. He's a good man and deserves your attention too._

Tina drank.

 

\--A month later; End March--

 

"Tina, I've got something to ask."

"Yes Achilles?"

"This might sound crazy, considering that we were partners and then friends and then.. well.. Now we're colleagues and we've been briefed many times about it. Conditions and boundaries to keep to, y'know. All that boring stuff that we had to suffer and listen to whe-"

"Achilles, you're rambling. What are you nervous about?" Tina raised her eyebrows as she refilled Achilles's glass.

 

They were at The Blind Pig and up until Achilles's words, Tina had been enjoying the relative silence between them, appreciating the jazz music and trying very hard not to think about this particular table they were at. This table where she had questioned Gnarlak all those months ago.

With him.

**_Him._ **

She had tried to get over that man, convincing herself that now he was engaged, her cutting off contact with him was the most appropriate action taken thus far.

She had given her heart to him, earnestly believing that he was different. Maybe he had a fault or two, but he's not like the other men.

She had gotten back a heart broken into pieces.

 

"Wouldyouliketogooutwithme"

 

Tina blinked. Achilles had turned red, and she was sure it wasn't the alcohol. They have been drinking together and she cannot remember a time when Achilles turned red from the amount of alcohol they drank, which wasn't a lot.

The man took a deep breath, and ran a hand through his hair.

 

"Would.. Would you like to go out with me?"

"Achilles, we're already out."

"As in, on a date."

Tina's eyes widened.

"I like you Tina. I like your smile, your eyes, your spirit. Your attitude." He raised a hand to the side of her head and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"I like that too." He teased.

_Newt. He did that too. And then said he'd come back._

I would like to have a chance to bring you out on a proper date. Please."

She bit her lip. Achilles was not like the other men either. Achilles was not Newt, even if they might have similar hair and eye colour. This man had stuck by her, shot down the other sexist colleagues, watched out for her on field missions. He cared for her right?

Tina had done the same too, defended for him, covered for him. She liked him, but recent events had made her unsure of her own feelings.

Queenie's romance novels say the man who could make a woman feel secure was the man of that woman's dreams.

_She felt secure with him. Was Achilles her 'man of her dreams'?_

_She wouldn't be hurt, right?_

 

"Uh.. Haha it's ok I might be a bit drunk really. Please, I'm sorry I've made things awkward."

"Yes."

"Oh, uh yeah. Sorry about this."

Tina reached out for his hand, grasping it tightly, feeling his strength and warmth as his fingers slowly interlocked with hers. "No silly." She smiled.

"A date would be nice. I'd like that."

_Maybe this was how love felt like. Satisfaction._

_Newt was happy with Leta._ She thought. _Happily engaged. And I, Porpentina Goldstein, deserved to be happy to. If happiness was being with a fellow Auror, then so be it. Newt would be my past, Achilles my present._

* * *

 Falling In Love #8 - This feeling in me

 

Tina picked up her quill and started scribbling.

 

_Dear Achilles,_

_I hope everything is going well at Pennsylvania. It truly is different in MACUSA without you here._

_I'm going on a mission overseas, and will not be back so soon._

_I'll write you when I can._

_With love,_

_Tina_

 

She sent tied the message to a Ministry owl, grabbed her travel case, and made haste to the portkey location.

Credence was the mission, and if she can get to him first... She'll be able to make good on her promise to protect him.

This, was her second chance. Again.

 

\--Timeskip--

 

Faint sounds of footsteps.

A muffled clearing of throat.

Tina woke up with a jolt and scrambled to her feet. Ready to confront Yusuf Kama again.

Only it wasn't Kama in the sewer with her.

"Tina."

She stared at the taller man with disbelief in her eyes.

"Newt." She finally breathed out.

She was no longer alone. Feelings, buried long ago, began to awaken.

\----------

A flicker of hope in her stomach was quickly doused out. Tina wanted to kick herself for letting his name slip through her lips.

"So you need this man, you said?"

"Yeah. I think he knows where Credence is, Mr Scamander."

She looked at him, and wondered why there was a flash of hurt in his eyes. Why the expression on his face tugged at her heart.

A loud roar above sliced through the thick tension between all three of them.

"Well, that'll be the Zouwu."

_The Zou-what?_

_\----------_

Tina stared at the large feline beast currently wrecking the buildings around them, flipping cars like pancakes on grills.

_A Zouwu._

She stood a distance away, just slightly behind Jacob who was tending to an unconscious Kama, observing.

Mr Scamander. Newt. Standing confidently in front of a beast that would definitely flick him into a concussion, judging by the might displayed thus far.

Newt, facing danger, doing what was right. Just like how he had faced a giant occamy, an obscurus, and Grindelwald himself.

Even Achilles would have taken cover.

Tina gazed fondly at the magizoologist, whose book she had read so many times, who was now waving a cat toy at the Zouwu. The ringing of bells garnering the beast's attention and it began to purr.

The Auror was entranced by the moment, as was their audience standing even further back from Newt. The flicker of hope was back now, with this familiar feeling of **pride**.

The Zouwu, a majestic beast, being calmed by him, a shy man whose true talent and power only appeared when it came to dealing with creatures. Tina gave a smile at the sight in front of her.

She watched intently, ready to put up a shield charm, her left hand raised in the direction of the public when she noticed Newt backing up towards his opened case. With a roar the Zouwu jumped after the toy, diving straight into the case, which closed and locked securely with a _click_.

They disapparated to a safe house.

\---------

Tina sat on the wooden chair, a small book containing The Predictions of Tycho Dodonus opened in her hands. She wasn't reading it, but she needed to do something after Jacob appeared out of nowhere and caught her standing and staring at the case.

"Hey, uh, Newt, buddy. Uh.. Tina's up here. She's all by her lonesome," Tina turned her head sharply at Jacob. _NO!_ "and, uh, maybe you want to come up and keep her company?"

_JACOB! Mercy Lewis, Ne- Mr Scamander's company was the least needed now!_

She turned her attention back to the book, forcing herself to read the lines that almost everyone was whispering about Credence.

Pretending that she wasn't thinking of what he was doing in the case. Shoving away the worry and concern she had felt for him, hearing the faint roars of the Zouwu in the case.

_That is a job for Leta Lestrange, not me._

Newt appeared from the case, and what resolve she had to ignore her concerns wavered, as she took in his explanation.

Having had enough of her own personal feelings rioting within her, Tina drew on her professional mask which had never failed her, and requested for help to wake Kama up.

_I'm supposed to have been over him, but why does seeing his face make me smile? What is this feeling inside me? I have to go. Now. Before I do anything stupid, like like him again._

_\----------_

"That's because you've gone middle head."

"Excuse me?" Tina had heard of the middle finger, but never a 'middle head'.

"It's an expression derived from the three heads of the Runespoor. So the middle one is the visionary."

Tina folded her arms in front of her. This man's reasoning was always interesting to hear.

"Now, every Auror in Europe wants Credence dead, except you. You've gone middle head." Newt ended his longest speech with an expression like as if he was just done discussing about the weather.

Tina tried her best not to chuckle, ending up with an amused look on her face. The feeling in her grew, and she realized it was the same feeling she had when exchanging letters with him, many months ago. Like standing and listening to her crush talk.

"Who else uses that expression, Mr Scamander?"

"I think it might just be me." Newt lowered his gaze, preferring to look at a spot somewhere at her neck, or past her.

_Yes...Newt... Only you could think of an expression related to the beasts you love._

_A voice in her head whispered "You know he doesn't like humans much. He's the **only** one who uses that expression, to validate how you're not like the others. He made it for **you**."_

This time, Tina didn't try to stop her inner voice.

Dear Morrigan, she really was in deep, wasn't she?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whether Tina is with Achilles during CoG or not... Canonically, I don't know. HEADcanonically, they aren't. :D


	15. Desperate times call for desperate measures Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two cups of tea sat on a desk. One barely touched.  
> "A wedding?" Albus looked at Newt quizzically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for writing games in Discord Server. Prompt: "A wedding?"

Newt and Tina walked towards Hogwarts hand in hand. This time, however, Newt was the one dragging his feet towards his old school. Tina trudged on, ever so determined, and occasionally nagged at Newt to pick up the pace or they’ll never be able to reach the castle in time at this rate.

Newt pouted.

It wasn’t as if he didn’t want to step into his school.

He did! There were still so many creatures in The Forbidden Forest that he had yet to document, or had made less-than-acceptable notes on a few creatures in his youth.

 

It wasn’t as if it was his first time having to personally deliver news to Albus Dumbledore. Newt had been an unofficial and unwilling messenger for his professor many times before, so passing messages were fine by him.

Then again, he usually did it via owl so he was spared having to look at facial expressions.

 

It was ensuring a positive outcome or die trying, that had gotten him into a panicky state. Technically no one told him to die if he failed, they would have to face an obstacle in the form of Tina Goldstein.

Still...

Why couldn’t _someone else_ do it! Everybody knew how bad he was with these sort of social interaction. Newt was very sure that he must have offended Merlin in some ways recently, to be saddled with this duty.

Or maybe it was Pickett who made a silent plea for his human tree to be tortured? Maybe this was retribution for chuckling at his creature's gagging when Pick tasted Jacob's lemon curd pie.

 

Tina let go of his hand, and the loss of warmth made him look up at her.

Into her eyes. Hoping she would understand from the intensity of him staring at her, that he was very much displeased and would like her hand to return to its previous position - in his.

 

"Okay Newt, you kno- Oh don’t give me that look. You know why we came all the way here. The sooner we get this done and over with, the better."

"Yes, but why m-"

"You’re his favourite, so you get to tell him."

Tina folded her arms across her chest and narrowed her eyes at Newt. Her eyes had lost their spark over time, and he was willing to do anything to ignite the fire again. But talking to people about marriage! He wasn't sure.

It must have shown on his face.

"Don’t you want this to be done well? To work? We could...just go back home."

He gulped. "I-I do, I just… I can’t even string two sentences together properly when I’m… nervous…" The man ended with a whisper, eyes already back to the cobbled stone ground.

 

Tina raised an eyebrow and gave a small smile. Uncrossing her arms, she reached out and tilted his head up. Inches from his face, Tina leaned forward and gave him a tender kiss on his lips.

"You can do this alright? I know you can. Once we’re done with our missions we could relax at home with some hot tea. No one will bother us. That okay with you?"

Newt hummed his agreement and recaptured her lips. Having nearly no height difference with his loved one made kissing and hugging most enjoyable to him.

 

She pulled away after a brief moment of contact, and he  _almost_ whined.

 "Time to work, Newt. We’ll continue this later." She gave him a wink that made him feel many pleasant sensations - he quickly recited the names of 12 countries he had gone to - and Newt allowed himself to be pulled along again by Tina.

Towards Hogwarts.

Towards the professors’ offices.

* * *

Two cups of tea sat on a desk. One barely touched.

"A wedding?" Albus looked at Newt quizzically.

"Y-yes. Um.. A faux wedding, if you will. Just enough to lure her out from the shadows." Newt shrugged. "Theseus's idea, Tina agreed. Yes, quite desperate I know but... What more do we have to lose?"

 

The older wizard twiddled his thumbs in contemplation. "So you want me to be there as th-?"

Newt nodded. "We figured that there might be a chance for him to appear. Where he goes, Queenie follows, as reported in the sightings."

"Care to explain more Newt?"

 

Newt took a deep breath and reached for his untouched tea. Sipping at the lukewarm liquid, he winced at the bitterness.

"Professor, Grindelwald… The both of you agreed to make a pact with each other." The younger man looked contemplative.

"The thing is, why a Blood Pact instead of an Unbreakable Vow? What was so important that even a witness was not allowed to be present?"

Newt sat up straighter, eyes staring at the cup as he focused on his thoughts. He was not stumbling over his words, this was a good sign. "I figured that you and him must have shared quite a history together, Professor. And… He has asked why you defended me during that incident, if would you mourn for me."

Looking up with curious eyes. "Professor, he seemed interested in you for some reason. So if you were to turn up as planned, surely he would too. Like I said, where Grindelwald goes, Qu-"

"Don't you think he would smell a trap, I mean, all this is rather..."

"Mind-boggling, Sir? Yes, and we're banking on it."

 

Truthfully, Newt was desperate. Desperate to end this nightmare they had been living in for a long time. Desperate for both sides to stop fighting.

Desperate to bring hope to Tina once more. The plan might work, the plan might not. Who would know? Except for strong Legilimens users and they weren't anywhere near them now.

 

Albus sighed. His previous student was as perceptive as always, even when the shy young man was working with little to no information about his personal history with the dark wizard. "Newt, you know that Grindelwald would be able to tell if this was real or not. This plan? I… He will know its just a ruse to lure him out, he wouldn’t fall for it."

 

"Grindelwald never cared for simple things, yes. That was how my niffler got the better of him that time, remember? And how the Swooping Evil brought him to his knees. Simple things can be... Complex to understand." Newt offered what he thought was a hopeful smile. "Theseus suspects there are moles within our Ministry; we will tap on them. _Spread the word_. Grindelwald would be so confused by it and end up wanting to be there personally to see it."

"If it fails?"

"...Then we'd have a good laugh and feast on Jacob's pastries? Be a nice break for everyone."

 

Albus pinched the space between his brows. "So I have to be there... At the altar of a venue that has yet to be confirmed. During the summer holidays which will be in a month’s time."

A mop of hair flopped up and down as the owner nodded.

"I’m almost scared but… I am to be there… With who?"

At this, Newt grinned. "The options were Professor McGonagall, Theseus, Madam Picquery."

"Seriously?"

"Y-yes."

"You're not making this easy."

"Don't blame me, blame Theseus. He submitted his own name for laughs."

The usually composed Albus made an uncharacteristic strangled noise.

"Well, Travers was not quite pleased with it either. Tina volunteered me but I choked too hard on my tea and they immediately vetoed it."

 

The professor shook his head at his predicament.

A straight-laced lady, an unbelievable choice, and an international representative.

_Dear Merlin._

Newt would have been a much preferred alternative option in this act of theirs, but he agreed with everyone. Poor boy would be way too flustered to pull an act off, while Dumbledore had years of experience wearing a mask on.

He briefly considered asking them to consider Aberforth, just to piss his brother off.

 

"I'd go with Professor McGonagall as my preferred choice. As colleagues, we can find time to go through the act." Blue eyes twinkled. "That is, if you can even convince her to."

Newt gave a thumbs up. "We figured you'd go with Professor McGonagall, so Tina's taking care of that now. Don't you worry. I'll send information to you when we have more details. Thank you Professor Dumbledore!"

Albus smiled at his ex-student's obvious relief. His expression became shrewd as he plotted.

"Newt, one favour please. For Theseus..."

* * *

Albus Dumbledore found himself standing in front of the Mirror of Erised once more, the cloth covering it in a pile on the floor. Once more, he saw his heart’s desire. Once more, he felt sorrow.

_If he turned up, what could possibly be the reason? Would it be disbelief?_

He pictured a flustered fair-haired man yelling "I OBJECT" and chuckled dryly.

_Or pure curiosity?_

A fair-haired man standing in the shadows, observing with a grim expression. And then turning away.

Albus stood there for a time, pondering about the past. The present.

And unknown future.

\----------

 

===Bonus scene===

Tina wrapped her hands around Newt’s neck, pulling him into a deep kiss. 

They were currently within the confines of their room, sitting on the bed, and the witch had decided to make good on her promise to continue where they left off. 

"Mmm.. Tina..." Newt held her close, head just slightly bent to breathe in the scent at her neck. Yes, he was definitely very much appreciative of their heights. 

"You did great, Newt. I knew you would." The wizard looked at his lover’s face. A happy expression. That spark was back in her eyes. Hope. She had found hope again. Whatever nervousness he had to face head-on in Dumbledore’s office was worth it. 

Newt grinned at her and continued what he was doing.

"Thank you." 

"..." Her dear magizoologist was currently nuzzling against her, but despite his relaxed demeanor, Tina could feel the tension in her beloved man’s back. 

Telling Dumbledore about the plan must have stressed him out both mentally and physically. 

Tina pulled Newt gently towards her, and managed to get him to lay down comfortably on her. His eyes were shut.

_ Oh already? More mentally than physically then. _

She wrapped her legs around him, hearing him let out a guttural sound as his body seemed to relax. 

Tina felt a tug in her gut and silently recited the 12 states in America that she had travelled to for work.

"Newt?"

"Mmm?"

"Good night, love."

"...night, love." 


	16. Desperate times call for desperate measures Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Abernathy.”  
> Sir?  
> “Find out where the event is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of Chapter 15. :D

A man stood on the roof of a building that was facing the park directly, staring at the crowd that had gathered on the lawn. If the wizarding folk below looked up at the building, they would see nothing but the skies and other buildings around. A strong shield had been placed at where he was, and there he stood, by the ledge.

Brooding.

Gazing darkly at the people, the sparsely decorated venue.

 _Who even caters just pastries for a reception?_ He sniffed at the simplicity.

_If it were up to me, it would either be the grandest event London has to see._

_Or nothing._

_No in-between._

 

He picked out a number of Ministry officials. A few others he knew, taught at Hogwarts.

A lady with an ornate headgear caught his eye. Even the American president was here to attend the wedding.

 

_A wedding._

 

The man glowered from his spot. How dare he…

How **_dare_ ** he forget.

They had an understanding, did they not? They were so close. They had saved each other from their personal demons.

Aligned their ambitions together, for the greater good of their kind!

A soft gasp from his companion next to him interrupted his contemplation, followed by a multitude of disgustingly sweet thoughts centered around a rotund man, pastries, and other activities.

Much to his irritation.

He cleared his throat, and immediately apologies were murmured and the thoughts kept to a minimum.

Turning his attention back to the event, the edgy man used legilimency on the crowd.

\---Legilimency----

People spoke in hushed tones, murmuring about the delay.

Some wondered if it was just a sham.

Others wondered if either the bride or groom had decided to take a leave of absence, due to nerves.

A handful were gossiping about the possibility of a shotgun marriage.

\---End Legilimency---

 _Americans_ , he shook his head. How tasteless, how little they knew of **him**.

 

But he could not deny it, how much he hated this entire event. It felt strange to him, nothing felt right. It was more like a trap than a celebration.

 _A_ **_sudden_ ** _wedding._

 

The scent of freshly baked dough wafted around, conquering the open-air space. The man caught a whiff of it, and appreciated the fragrance.

At least that rotund man can bake. Judging from the dreamy expression and excitement oozing out from his female companion, he was sure she had also smelled the fragrance.

 

From his perch above, he heard the noise levels increased in volume.

The man looked on, noticing a bearded man, dressed in a smart black suit with a matching fedora, approaching the altar. Albus Dumbledore smiled at the guests, eyes twinkling. With his legilimency, the fair-haired man at the top of the building sneered at the scandalous inner thoughts of some ladies. Shameless fools, thinking that Albus would even give two hoots about them.

That bearded man was getting married after all.

 _**His** wedding. _The man growled, his heterochromia eyes glinted with malice.

This cannot be happening. He would have to stop this nonsense.

 

The crowd cheered.

A tall man with untamed brown hair, dressed in a pink shirt with some sort of pattern at the pocket was walking down the aisle, tossing confetti from his wand with every swing. The guests cheered as multicoloured papers burst forth.

His female companion giggled.

“Pink suits him.”

“Who is he.”

“Theseus Scamander.”

Ah. Scamander. The war hero.

The man sighed annoyingly at the display.

“Remind me again, what are we doing, indulging in this silliness?”

“Sir, well… There were rumours. Aurelius wanted to come alone, you ordered him to stay and went on his behalf. To confirm the rumours. Look!”

 

Theseus had reached the front and nodded his head at a chuckling Albus. The former reached out and adjusted the lapels and tie for his former professor.

_Damn it._

They were taunting him. He knew it. There was no way of explaining this, but instincts told him they were provoking a reaction.

The man on the roof twitched, his hand itching for his wand.

 

Albus took off his hat and ran a hand through his hair. He stretched, showing a bit of neck.

The annoyed man stopped thinking about hexing people and started staring.

 

_Well well._

He would at least forgive the girls for sighing dreamily at Albus. They certainly had impeccable taste. That charm was definitely working. Working magic to all sorts of places.

 **All** sorts of places.

 

Finally the bride appeared, based on the deafening cheers erupting from the sides. The man debated his options.

Should he continue visually ripping away the clothes from the charmer, or should he curse a million times at this lady who would so much as dare to walk down this damn aisle?

He looked at the lady.

And cursed.

 

_Was that not the little girl who worked for a brief moment at the ministry and switched to teaching? The girl from Albus’s memories. Couple of years younger. A rather haughty witch, to his opinion, but with the brains and brawn to boot._

_What was her name?_

_McGoogle? McDonald? McShesGotGall?_

_Ah right, that's the one. McGonagall._

_Minerva._

 

He watched as she stepped up, so regal looking, and looked at Albus. Even on her wedding day, she was not smiling. Typical.

_How did she make Albus fall for her then?_

_Could those gossip mongers actually be correct in their assumptions then?_ **_It cannot be._ **

His eyes went to her flat stomach. There was no glamour charm there.

Amortentia? He narrowed his eyes at Albus, observing. Picking out details. Hoping to see something uncharacteristic so that he may leap up and break the spell.

Try his hand at saving the day.

Nothing.

Albus raised his left hand to hold Minerva’s right as they faced the officiator.

_Oh no you don’t. Not the left hand! You damned idiot. Your left and my right were bonded, why would we even make a blood pact for?! Albus you fool!_

The man glared daggers at the couple from his position.

“Sir?”

“What is it.”

“I can hear you. What do you mean by ‘were bonded’?”

“...Nothing. Tell me when there is an objection.”

* * *

“Is there anyone here who would object to the union between Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall? Speak now, or forever hold your peace.”

\---At the roof---

“Sir they are asking if anyone will be objecting to thei- Sir?” Queenie turned to her left side. She did not sense nor hear him disapparate. Panicking, she turned around and swept the entire level with a glance. “Mr Grindelwald? Sir?”

Queenie felt a whole lot of surprise and she snapped her attention back to the venue.

“Oh no…”

\---A few metres ahead, on the lovely venue---

“I object.” A voice drawled out. Gellert Grindelwald walked down the aisle calmly, raising both hands in the air as he spied the Aurors whipping out their wands, guests scrambling for cover.

The battle-hardened taking their places in the front. Benches were knocked over in the haste, some were cowering in fear.

Gellert sensed expectation, excitement, apprehension.

“But where’s Queenie?”

_Ah. It **was** a trap. Now to see if his companion would appear like the devoted woman she had become. _

“Now now, my brothers and sisters. I am not here..to hurt you.” Gellert stopped and looked at the guests. Tension was thick in the air. “No, there is a time and place for our differing views. Not here, at such a fine venue with a lovely ceremony to boot.”

He scowled at Albus, the latter had raised his hands, one at him, one to lower his bride’s hand.

“Gellert. What brings you here? I must say, I am surprised.”

The dark wizard ignored him, continuing his stroll towards the altar, focusing on the woman.

Minerva had her wand out, pointed at him steadily.

“Very good little Minerva, you have found your composure hmmm? Alas...”

He gazed darkly at Albus and smirked. “This man you would promise yourself to… I shall be frank. Albus Dumbledore is already married. Had been for more than a decade. This wedding in itself is voided. The hand you hold, Minerva, has held mine. Those cheap metal bands? Nothing compared to the blood that we gave and promised.”

 

Spells shot out and before Gellert could deflect it, a strong shield charm appeared.

A female voice gasped out. “Queenie!”

“Teenie…”

Gellert smiled. Maybe he should reward his blonde follower for her bravery.

 

And all hell broke loose.

 

In an instance, Gellert apparated to Albus’s side and disarmed Minerva, watching with annoyance as his one true partner stood in front of the would-be bride. Defending her.

“Gellert! Please stop, there has been enough violence!”

The dark wizard took Albus’s hand. “I know you have been thinking of me, about us. Now be quiet my phoenix.”

Turning his head to the female professor behind. “I do not like having what’s mine, be touched by others. Worry not, Minerva, I will discipline him for you.”

With another crack, Gellert disappeared, taking Albus with him.

 

* * *

Gellert Grindelwald’s eyes flew open with a jolt. His head was on the smooth marbled desk, a hand on the replaced skull.

Straightening up, the wizard felt the cold hard wood of his chair against him. His heart thumped loudly. The master of the dark arts tried to gather himself as calmly as he could. As dignified as he could be.

Fortunately for him, no one had seen him sleeping. One lesser person to oblivate.

 

What was that all about? It was just a dream then. A vision? It felt like a nightmare. Gellert kept his emotions locked up deep within him. Running an organization took a lot, and he could ill-afford to let his acolytes see him being so…

Needy.

He scoffed, the memory of his nightmare still vivid in his mind. Was this a premonition? Of losing more that belonged to him?

It must be. His blood pact was gone. His treasured possession that he kept on himself had disappeared in Paris.

How very vexing.

_I am Gellert Grindelwald, and I will not be felled by unnecessary feelings. For the Greater Good._

 

Gellert sensed urgency running up the stairs, and his wards alerted him to who. He reached out for his glass of wine and took a sip.

His office door burst open.

_Sir!!_

“Yes Abernathy, please do not shout in your head.”

_News from London!_

“Are you even listeni- Oh never mind. What is it?”

_DUMBLEDORE’S GETTING MARRIED!_

*Crack*

_Sir? You broke the glass._

“Yes Abernathy, how very perceptive of you. Is that all?”

_Dumbledore! Marriage! To a professor in a few weeks time!_

“Thank you, Abernathy.”

 

Gellert waved away the mess on his hand and table, resisting the urge to scream, disapparate, and find the man who was his other half. Or rather, make the man his.

It was clearly a trap.

He must not be foolish and run headlong into a trap.

They want to lure him out.

Lure Queenie out.

It was not a nightmare, it was a nightmarish vision.

_Albus. Stooping so low just to trick him. Lure him._

_Seek him._

_See him._

_…_

_Very well, if Albus wanted to see him then who was he to deny his old...friend?_

 

“Abernathy.”

_Sir?_

“Find out where the event is.”

_Yes sir! Right away!_

“And be quieter, you’re giving me a headache.”


	17. A Drinking Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob and Theseus planning a party.

The beginning of October was like a welcome mat for winter’s weather. The skies were overcast and with the warmth of the sun blocked out, London was cold. Thankfully, there was no downpour or it would truly make everyone’s lives cold and miserable.

 

In a house, in the living room, in front of a lively fireplace, two men were lounging on the couch. The fire flickered as it burned up conjured wood, warming up the living space. The house was silent, with Newt and Tina both down at the basement settling their creatures for the night.

 

"Jacob."

"Mmm...yeah?"

"Let's throw a party.”

"Throw? A party?” Jacob nodded and let his head loll to the side. “Alright, I'll uh… Get a wastepaper bin ready. Throw it in anytime."

He shifted a little, trying to grab a hold on the arm rest to stand. Blasted thing kept moving out of his hand’s reach.

"No my good man.” _hic_ “We” *a finger flew in the space between both men* “Should.. Or..or.."

"Orrr....rrrr?"

"ORGANIZE!"

"Frickin' 'ell you crazy Brit! Oh my ear and heart. Now my hand's all wet." Jacob looked at his wet hand and couch, and silently mourned his split whisky.

"Heh. Hehheh. I said, organize a party. Free flow drinks for everyone!"

"Genius! I go where the drinks are. Ah I can whip up some...umm...balls? Rum balls."

"Excelente!"

"Tsktsk, food. We mustn't forget the food, Theseus."

"Yes Jacob my good man, my mother would whoop my ass if there were no food. We must be hospitable!"

"Sociable!"

“We’re affable men!”

"A cordial invite to the best gathering ever!"

"AMICABLE!!!"

"Theseus, that don't make any sense."

"No? Who cares, I'm a smidge tipsy. Plus it ends with a -ble."

 

Newt stared at his brother and best friend from the door to his basement. In actuality, he was peeking at them, only the top of his head stuck out from his cover behind the door. His hands gripped the door and knob balance. If either of the drinking buddies spotted Newt, they might have jumped and upturn their drinks from the sight of an eyeball and tuft of hair sticking out. However both were deeply engaged in their talk about a party that they didn't notice anything. Not even Theseus, and his usually sharp instincts. Both men had taken to having alcohol every night a week after Paris, but they were always somber. Teary-eyed.

Sobbing in their grief.

Seeing them having a good time today for the first time in two weeks made Newt smile. _Merlin, those two really needed this time. After all, laughter was the best medicine._

However, he was getting quite concerned about the copious amounts of alcohol that was entering their bodies. Understanding how the body works was part of his job after all, and right now he was very worried about their overall liver health.

A hand rested on his shoulder, and Newt relaxed a little, silently enjoying the contact but never tearing his eyes off his brother and best friend.

"Tina? Should we take away the bottles?"

The witch stepped to the side, getting a clearer view of the two adult men’s display. Tina had heard the loud conversation in the living room and had made her way upwards to join Newt.

Looking at the sight now, she understood their antics. It was their way of coping. A new way of coping, and she really didn't want to ruin their happy mood.

Frowning at the number of bottles on the table however, she nodded at Newt. The younger brother had a point.

Drunk men aren't the best company to have at breakfast when the sun rises in a few hours.

Any drunk people, for that matter.

"We give them 5 minutes Newt. Let them plan their party. I like their vocabulary when they're drunk."

Newt looked at her worriedly, and then at them. 

 

A short silence.

"Tina...Do you think they'll notice if I transfigure the liquor into water?"

Tina paused just long enough to think of the hilarity that would ensue.

 

"Newt?"

"Hmm?"

"Do it."


	18. Desperate times call for desperate measures Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Queenie, I require your assistance on a certain matter. This is of utmost importance.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I.am.ALIVE.!.
> 
> This is a continuation of Chapter 16.  
> Hopefully there aren't too many grammar errors. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Gellert drummed his fingers on his desk, making and consolidating plans in his head, as fast as he could. Abernathy had just relayed him news of a certain wedding’s location. Crucial information which had taken the younger man almost a month to find out, much to Gellert's vexation.

_'A clearing at Duck Island Cottage, St James’s Park. 12 o’ clock.'_

Gellert had been very tempted to personally strangle that fool with his own hands, for taking so long to investigate.

It was a mess of emotions for him actually, since he had to stop himself from murdering Abernathy for being slow, and control his urge to snort at the mentioning of Duck Island, thinking fondly that it was actually very like Albus to pick that place - if he had even made that decision at all. His lips twisted when he considered the possibility that it was Minerva instead, who had chosen that place, showing off her knowledge of Albus’s partialness for all things quirky. _Hmph, it cannot be her._

Upon dismissing Abernathy’s sorry little self, he took to walking around his personal quarters to blow off some steam; the wizard alternated between walking to the window and to his wardrobe.

This disgusting wedding business was to take place a month from the day Abernathy left to sniff out the location, and with just three days left, this was cutting it too close for his comfort. He needed to save Albus from a loveless marriage, plans were supposed to be set in motion a week in advance! After all, this was involving his precious human in the world - not that anyone knew, he was a very busy and private man -, there has to be a sort of finesse to plans like for example _what on earth should he wear?_  

He stood in front of his clothes, suddenly realizing that it looked rather drab. All these were clothes he had worn when there were meetings, gatherings, attacks and killings to be done. 

 _These are unfit for a meeting with him._ Gellert fumed, annoyed with himself. He had always been a practical person, preferring not to waste time thinking about unnecessary things. There was a Greater Good to be accomplished after all. 

But mention Albus Dumbledore and suddenly he’s like some lovesick teenager with raging hormones.

Two months, sixty days, and about a quarter of that spent intimately. Only to have to leave after **that** incident.

Well then, if Albus questioned his appearance, at least he had some excuses for turning up unannounced. 

Repressing another sigh, he thought firmly in English while ensuring that none of his other _personal_ thoughts escaped.

_‘Queenie, I require your assistance on a certain matter. This is of utmost importance.’_

He heard her response almost immediately and nodded in approval.

What would he give for Abernathy to learn some sense of urgency from Goldstein? Also, how would he look like with a fedora? Should he have his pants altered to be tighter for Albus’s eyes? 

 _Oh how the mighty have fallen._ Gellert licked his lips. 

_But this will be worth it._

* * *

Albus found himself standing stiffly in the middle of the Room of Requirement once more, his right hand still clutching the heavy dark cloth that had covered the mirror just moments ago.

Looking but not seeing his reflection. Lost in his thoughts.

His impending ‘marriage’ to Minerva was but a few days away - two to be exact -, and even though they were all briefed about this false front project to lure Grindelwald out, the efforts that went into the preparations made everything feel real.

So real that he was getting the jitters. 

Nervous about the day, nervous about the plans.

Anxious to know if Gellert would even be there.

What if he did not come? Was Albus suppose to laugh off the entire ceremony? Declare to everyone that it was fake? 

Or would they need to continue their act as a couple, and then publicly annul their union?

 

The more he thought about it, the more he came to regret ever agreeing to participate in this sham. As a man, the ramifications of the plan failing might not affect him too much… Sure, his fellow wizarding folk with their acclaimed bluest-of-the-blue blood will talk. However, the consequences were dire for witches in general. 

Albus knew that his fellow colleague may have it even worse than him. Minerva’s honour was on the line. He could imagine what those gossips could be about, and while he cared not for rumours about him; he did not want Minerva to be on the receiving end. She was risking her reputation to bring down the darkest wizard of all time, similar to what Albus was doing. 

But he knew that **_some_** in the wizarding society, blind to their actual plan, would never consider that. They would jump to conclusions, all leading up to portraying Minerva in a negative light.

 

Albus let out a sigh. The reflection on the mirror changed. He knew instinctively what it would show.

Youthful looking Gellert and Albus, their right and left hands raised respectively. Pressed against each other, palm meeting palm. Two drops of their blood forming the Blood Pact, sealing their promise to each other forever. 

Never to fight each other, for as long as they lived. 

The image changed once more. An older looking Gellert, hair paler than in his youth, his eye looking much more sinister than before. 

Albus felt a twinge in his heart. 

“Gellert…” He whispered, his fingers grazing the surface of the mirror. His first real friend. Someone who understood. Someone who knew how difficult it was to want to break free but be shackled by responsibilities not of his own doing. Someone who understood the pain of having to keep a family member a secret from the muggles, out of fear.

Someone who stood by him, believed in him, supported his ideals and provided a grand scheme of things for two young adults to do. Shared food, laughter, fun, magical knowledge of spells and potions.

A mere sixty days had felt like a lifetime when they were together, with a plan for more to come. The two of them had spent many nights together.

Sometimes side by side, pressed against each other whether the night got cold or not, sharing the same covers.

 

Albus pressed his palm against the cool surface of the mirror and closed his eyes, letting memories of old wash over him.

He imagined a taller man's hand against his.

The warmth of another person. The comforting touch of skin.

 

He had experienced new desires and emotions with Gellert. The latter had brought him varying forms of happiness and pleasure, a refreshing outtake of life at a time when he was saddled with the weight of being head of family. 

Many thought they were friends, but no - Albus knew better of course. They weren’t just mere friends. He had friends at Hogwarts, a few of them close companions, but it was not the same. The connection between himself and Gellert… They were close all right, closer than brothers.

He had loved him, the brown-haired man mused. And after all these years of separation, a part of him still pined for the charming wizard. Gellert may have been younger than him and expelled from school, but the man was brilliant. He truly missed their intellectual discussions for the good of the wizarding world. At that time, it was the companionship that had saved him from an inevitable world of darkness. 

Only to realize belatedly, at a terrible cost of his sister’s life, that the darkness had only just begun. 

With or without him.

 

Gellert had left him behind, as if he was nothing but a pawn. 

Sixy days, a whirlwind of friendship and romance.

Had it meant nothing?

_Was I not worth anything?_

 

“No.” A deep voice cut in, startling the professor. Albus whipped around, scanning the room. His eyes fell on a figure in black, standing casually with his hands behind his back, looking at the portrait of Ariana Dumbledore. 

A head of white short-cropped hair greeted Albus, and the Blood Pact in his waistcoat felt a lot warmer. He dared not breathe, unsure if it was out of fear or excitement. So many questions swarmed in his head. _How did he get here? Is it really him? Is this an attack? Wait, what did “no” even mean?!_

Gellert Grindelwald snorted, and turned around, meeting Albus’s shocked blue eyes.

“I can hear you, you know. It means, you are worth more than just ‘anything’.” The wizard offered a smile. “Hello Albus, it’s been awhile.”

\----------  
A table and two chairs were conjured in the Room. Two wizards sat opposite from each other; one lounging in his chair with a devil-may-care attitude and the other as stiff as a board.

“Mmm.. Peppermint tea?”

“Gellert, what are you doing here? Why are you even here? This is a school with innocent children and staff, if you make any move against Hogwarts as a whole I **will** stop you, pact or not.”

“Albus… My dear Albus, always the responsible one. Fret not, I do not intend to lay waste to this marvelous castle. Schools should continue educating the younger generations of course. I do not harm our own.”

“There have been deaths!”

“Caused by others that I do not control.” Gellert waved his hand dismissively.

Albus sighed, feeling his stress levels rising. “What is your business? Do I even want to know how you got here?”

“So many questions, so little time to answer them all. I am merely here to pay an old friend a visit. And to offer my…” Gellert’s eyes narrowed, his smile a little more strained. “Congratulations. To your marriage.”

 

Albus nodded, willing himself to speak but it was as if his voice decided to take a vacation at that very moment. His mind was still processing the faux wedding, his internal musings, and the man that was the subject of his thoughts. His hand reached for the mug of tea, but left it there. He was in no mood to do anything, truthfully. Maybe by staying silent, his visitor would take the cue and leave. That was what logic was telling him, but the lower part of his body wanted Gellert to stand up once more. Those rather fitting pants were a sight for sore eyes, especially when they appear to enhance the shape of- Albus palmed his face, trying to get his breathing under control.

Gellert raised an eyebrow knowingly, yet thoroughly amused at Albus’s reaction. “You don’t look too happy, dear old friend. Almost… troubled. Is it your marriage to Minerva? I never did expect you to be interested in her.” 

Albus cleared his throat, and took a calculated risk. He wondered if his eyes were misled, or was that a flash of jealousy?

“No. It..is you.”

“Ah.” 

 

Two wizards stared at one another, the tension thick in the air.

“Then I shall take my leave. It was nice, seeing you again.”

Albus nodded once more. “Yes. Reconnecting with close ones are always a pleasure. If only under different circumstances…”

Gellert rose to his feet, but instead of walking towards the hidden passage, he took a stroll around the room, observing the items kept in it - “Hmm”ing and “Ahh”ing dramatically at portraits, chamberpots, forgotten books and tools, even at the dust that accumulated in cracks. Standing in front of the Mirror of Erised, he shook his head and continued his saunter, feeling blue eyes watching him intently.

Legilimency was really such a useful talent. Gellert offered praises to the first Legilimens of the world. He made a mental note to reward Goldstein for her tailoring efforts when he returned to Nurmengard. 

Finally, he stopped behind Albus’s chair and leaned in, one hand on the chair and another placed strategically on the table, close to the latter’s mug. 

“Perhaps you might be more comfortable in a different setting?” 

 

Albus made a strangled sound. Screw logic. None of this made sense anyway.

His own hand longed to close the damn distance between his and Gellert’s. It was just… There! His old love was so close to him, he could feel Gellert’s breath on his neck. He shivered involuntarily, old memories from their time together surfacing once more. If this continued, there would be other sensations working their way down very soon.

Gellert smirked, knowing what effect his ministrations have. After all, he had had many nights back then to explore the wonders of the human body with this man seated in front of him, and had memorized what could possibly arouse the latter. 

“I know of a place… Just the two of us, for old time’s sake. I do have a gift for you after all, which should be perfect for your wedding.” _Your wedding to me, as it would have been if not for your meddling brother!_

“N-no Gellert. We can’t. You and I. Whatever we had was gone the moment you fled.”

“Then tell me you don’t feel anything for me.”

“I don’t.”

“Ah ah… Haven’t we agreed never to lie to each other?” Gellert was now full-on leaning on Albus’s shoulders, a stray hand smoothing out the creases on the brown-haired wizard’s waistcoat and stopping dangerously close to the trousers’s buttons. There was no resistance.

“Well then Albus, it appears your future _wife...”_ Gellert reached down and grabbed the man through the fabric, hearing the gasp and swallowed moan. _“..._ is looking for you. The wonders of Legilimency.”  It would have been quite disappointing if his fingers had found only a thin layer of cloth, but clearly someone was enjoying being on the receiving end of his affections. _Good, everything on him is_ **_mine_ ** _._ “You know where this passageway goes. I have prepared something for you, you know where to find me.”

 

With that, Gellert tore himself away from the chair and walked towards Ariana’s poster. He indulged in throwing one last smirk at Albus’s embarrassed face, and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gellert entered Hogwarts via Hog's Head, Hogsmeade. I don't remember when the passageway existed, but I think it was from before they were even born. The Room of Requirement is on the 7th floor, which was where Gryffindor Tower is. I HC Albus found the room of chamberpots when he was still in school, so Gellert had a field day picking out secrets from Albus when they met as youths.


End file.
